Thanks
by FanFicManic
Summary: This story is about Percy and Poseidon but quickly changes to Percy and Annabeth. They are both five years old and on the run. Poseidon finds Percy and promises Athena to bring both him and Annabeth to camp-half blood. But Hades finds out and asks Poseidon to take Nico and Bianca too. Who else will they run into? What will change if try had known each other for so long?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I started this story because I felt like not a lot of people had this idea but I wanted to see it. So, I did it myself. This story is basically just Annabeth and Percy are both five. Percy ran away after his mom and babysitter go missing and he believes Gabe has something to do with it. Poseidon was not looking for him, he was just going for a walk when he met Percy. He took Percy with him so he could take him to camp. I hope you enjoy!**

Thanks

I can feel the wind caressing my face as I run down the dark, vintage street. Why did Gabe do that? I'm thinking.

I quickly turn the corner into the smelly back alley when my face comes in contact with something else. Whatever it was, it causes me to fall to the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry, young one."

I slowly look up at the face. A mans green eyes are staring back into mine. Whoever he was, he stares into my face like he's studying it, like he wants to memorize every little detail.

"Wh-who are you?" I say forcing out the words. "I-I know you."

The man chuckles nervously, "I am called by many names. But I think I do like Poseidon the best. What is your name?"

"My name is Percy," I begin a small coughing fit then stick my hand out towards him.

He gladly accepts it pulling me up in the process."Well Percy, would you like to come with me?"

"I, I'm not supposed to go with strangers. But then again, I saw a guy on TV say that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!"

Poseidon laughs,"Follow me child. Where is your mother?"

"She never came home," I say. I can feel me eyes burning with tears so I quickly look away. Poseidon's soft hand lightly turns my head towards his. He smells like the ocean and is wearing shorts even though its a really cold night.

"And your father?"

"He, he was lost at sea," I say chocking back more tears.

Poseidon takes my hand and begins to walk, pulling me along.

I don't scream though, or struggle. I may only be five but I know who to trust and who not.

"Percy, do you-"

"Mister, there's a man following us."

Poseidon whips his head around. The man comes out of the shadow of the alley.

"Poseidon. How nice it is to see you," the man, or should I say woman says.

"Athena, please I-"

"I understand Poseidon. I understand that you as well have broken the oath. You and your brother can't seem to take things seriously. Can't believe that Hades is the only one that can though."

"What will it take to keep you quiet?" Poseidon sighs.

Athena smirks, "simple. You and your...child, go and pick up my daughter. She's in Los Angeles, but unfortunately I don't have the time to visit her. Hades is roaming there. If you don't hurry, who knows what he'll do to her. Lead them to camp and no one will ever know that he is your son."

I look up at Poesidon with a questioning look. "Who's your son?" I ask.

Athena laughs, "he doesn't know that he's your son? Poseidon-"

"Shut it Athena!" Athena studies me.

There both quiet for a few minutes until Athena starts the conversation again. "He looks like you," she observes. "Do you think he'll get cramped in the Hermes cabin?"

Poseidon looks down at me. "I will claim him."

Athena sighs and nods. "Just please get Annabeth and lead her to camp," Athena says, her gray stormy eyes serious.

"Annabeth. Is that her name?" Poseidon asks. "Alright owl face I'll grab her."

Athena sighs for what seems like the millionth time and hugs Poseidon. "Thank you."

They release each other and Athena disappears, floating away with the wind. Poseidon sighs.

"Looks like we're going to LA."

Poseidon holds my hand tight and we fly away into the wind like a Athena did. It feels like I'm floating into the wind, without a care in my life. I gulp as all the bad memories come flowing back to me. Gabe, mom, the babysitter. All because of one mistake. Now the babysitter and mom are gone. But why is Gabe still there? Why, why,why?!

Suddenly I'm put back on my feet.

Poseidon quickly grabs my hand and ducks me down.

"My brother, Hades, he's here. He doesn't like you."

"Why not? I've never met him."

Poseidon's quiet.

"Is it true your my daddy?" I ask.

Poseidon hesitates. "Yes Percy, now lets go find Annabeth."

"But-" I begin but decide its best to be quiet.

We begin to walk around and I get a kick out of pointing at random people.

"Is that her?"

"No Percy."

"How about her?"

"Nope."

"How about h-"

"No. Wait yes that is her."

I look at the girl I was obliviously pointing at.

"Her?!" It was a small girl about my age, her clothes were ripped and her face had blood on it. She was sitting in the edge of a beach crying. Her head was in her knees and her blonde, curly hair was around her knees. It was chopped on one side and much longer on the other side. I gag. But then I scold myself for doing so. She was beautiful. For some reason all of a sudden I couldn't see her as an ugly person anymore. What got into me?!

Poseidon begins to walk towards her quickly. My feet also force me towards the direction of the girl.

"Annabeth?" I ask once I reach her.

She looks up. "How do you know my name?" She asks quietly.

"I'm Percy and I'm her to save you. Lets go," I say holding my hand out.

Both her and Poseidon look at me weirdly.

"Absolutely not!" She spits out. "Your a stranger and just a child!"

Ouch. I lick my hand and use it to pull back my messy raven black hair. "Ya know babe, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. And I am definitely a stranger."

Poseidon begins to laugh but quickly stops when Annabeth gives me a deadly look. "Do not call me babe you-you-"

Before Annabeth can say anything nasty Poseidon jumps into the conversation. "Yup, your definitely the owls kid. You all hate my kids. Anyway, you're mom sent us here to come pick you up and take you to where you'll be safe."

"My mom? Athena?" Annabeth asks perking up.

"How'd you know Athena was your mom?" Poseidon asks.

"She visited me once and told me to run away. So I did. She said she'd send a man and a child to take me to camp. I guess your them."

She smiles and accepts my outstretched hand. "I guess you are a stranger. Thanks."

**Hope you enjoyed. This is not a one shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those three reviews, to be honest I didn't expect so many. Here is chapter two of Thanks. Next chapter we will be meeting two more people! Enjoy!**

Poseidon is holding my hand almost as tight as I'm holding Annabeth's skinny pale one. I figure that I probably don't smell much better than her because of Gabe. People are giving Posieson weird looks, probably due to the fact that two not so clean children are following him. I wrinkle my nose at that smell again. Again, all of a sudden it smells like some sort of tropical beach. It's been happening ever since Poseidon and I met Annabeth. I think Posiedon might've smelled it too because his eyebrows burrow for a second.

"Daddy, where are we going. And why are walking so fast?"

"Please Percy, don't call my by your father. Hades could be anywhere right now, watching us."

"He's your dad?" Annabeth asks. "Figures, you look exactly alike. Same hair, same eyes...So if he's your dad-"

"You might as well shout it out! We all know I'm Percy's dad so stop mentioning it!" Poseidon yells as we continue down the grey sidewalk

"Well, well Poseidon," someone says.

Annabeth and I look around while Poseidon just sighs. A man walks out from a shadow and when I say that I don't mean the way Athena did. He literally peels off a wall.

"Woah! Dude you've gotta show me that!" I yell.

Annabeth smiles,"that would be a good disguise, why were you on the wall?"

"Yes Hades, please tell," Poseidon sighs.

"Oh, I think you and me both know Poseidon. I sensed salt in his blood. All I needed was the icing on the cake and I got it. And it was deeeeelicious."

That's Hades? He was wearing a midnight black suit with a tie as if he was going to a meeting. His black hair was messy and he was very pale.

"Hades, what will it take for you to stay quiet?" Poseidon asks.

Hades smiles evilly, and surprisingly he had perfect white teeth. "Brother, I too have children," Hades begins.

Poseidon sighs in relief,"why would you tell me, your straight up giving me blackmail material."

"Please brother, you didn't think I was that ignorant, did you?"

"Well.." Poseidon mutters under his breath.

"Silence!" Hades demands. "Bianca and Nico were born mere years before Zeus declared that stupid oath. The one where we three cant have children. To think, he was the first one to break it."

"So this Zeus guy has a child as well? And you guys aren't supposed to have kids?" Annabeth asks. "Haha you're not supposed to be alive!" Annabeth chants as she pokes my nose.

"Smart kid. Athena's?" Hades asks. Poseidon nods. "Any who, years ago Zeus killed Maria with his lightning bolt in a fit of rage. I only had time to shield Nico and Bianca."

I frown,"we're they your pets?"

"No Seaweed Brain, they were his kids!" Annabeth yells.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Duh, cause where your brain is there's seaweed. You are Poseidon, the sea gods kid."

"Sea god?"

Annabeth facepalms.

"Anyway," Hades continues,"I have hid Bianca and Nico in the Lotus Casino, you know that place in Las Vegas? I was going to send someone to go pick them up but instead you will go pick them up from the hotel and take them to that terrible camp.

"They haven't aged yet so they are still four and three. Okay?"

"Fine Hades, i'll go get your children. I might as well be starting a daycare," Poseidon groans.

Hades black eyes actually brighten. "Thank you."

"And I'm sorry about your pets-I mean children," Percy says.

"And I'm sorry about your wife and children," Annabeth smirks.

"Whatever, thanks."

**Hope you enjoyed and yes we will be meeting Bianca and Nico in the next chapter! Worry the chapter was short though. Please let me know who else Poseidon should pick up. Thalia? Maybe, but Zeus wouldn't be asking him to or else he would know about Percy so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**There were so many places in this chapter that I was going to stop at, but I promised we'd meet Bianca and Nico so it's really long. I think the longest yet. Enjoy. Oh and u almost forget to mention, I noticed in the last chapter I switched from Percy's POV to 3rd person. I did that on my LA Narrative, so I'm leaving it in 3rd person.**

"So, you know how that Zeus guy has a kid too?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah," Percy and Poseidon reply.

"Ok, so if Zeus has a kid too, is he leading her to camp too?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Percy snorts.

"I was asking Poseidon!"

"Well, Zeus isn't physically with her like I am with you two, but he is leading her," Poseidon answers.

"Where is this camp anyways?" Percy asks.

"It's in New York-"

"Hey that's where I live! Ya know there's this really big building there with like a hundred floors and-"

"Cuz I never knew that!" Annabeth mocks.

"You didn't?" Percy asks.

"It's called sarcasm idiot!" Annabeth yells. You make me feel like I'm on the planet of the stupid sometimes."

Percy's emotions goes from happy to know something to sad and embarrassed. Annabeth notices.

"I'm sorry Percy, sometimes I hate it when other people are right and I'm wrong," Annabeth sighs.

"Guess its an Athena thing," Poseidon shrugs,"and your both wrong. The empire state building doesn't have a hundred floors."

"What's the Empire State Building?" Percy asks.

"That big thing in New York. It actually has six hundred," Poseidon says.

"Does not!" Annabeth yells. "It has a hundred and two! I heard that the architecture-"

"Not now Wise Girl!" Percy yells.

"Wise Girl? That's original," Annabeth laughs.

"Thanks! It sorta just fit, ya know?"

"Again sarcasm," Annabeth says. "But its cute."

Percy's tanned face stretches out into a grin.

"So why are we just waking?" Annabeth asks. "Las Vegas is miles from here."

"Just admiring the sea," Poseidon sighs. "Come, that will be our transportation."

"We're gonna take a boat?"

"No no, there are several undersea creatures that could take us."

"But we can't breathe underwater!" Annabeth points out.

"Percy and I can," Poseidon says.

"How does that help me?"

"You'll be fine."

"But I can't breathe under wat-"

"You'll be fine!" Percy insists. "If you drown i'll catch you. If you can't breathe, I'll personally take you up and we'll walk all the way to Las Vegas if we have to. I'll be your lifeguard and I won't let any sharks eat you. I mean, I'm already your stranger, right?"

Annabeth laughs. "Thanks." **A/N I could've stopped here**

After a few minutes Poseidon decides we'd be taking these weird bubbles to Las Vegas. How are we supposed to take bubbles?

"But wouldn't they pop?" Annabeth asks.

"No worries, Percy come with me," Poseidon says.

"What! What if someone takes me away? It's happened before!" Annabeth screeches.

"Good point! Annabeth, I promise you'll be able to breathe okay? We just need to get a few pearls from the bottom of the sea and we'll be on our way."

"But why can't we just fly away like we did before?" Percy whines.

Poseidon sighs,"we can only do that so many times Percy. Didn't you feel a little bit drained or weaker?"

"Well.." All of a sudden Percy smells that smell again. "Okay, that's it! Why do I keep on smelling that perfume stuff?"

Annabeth sniffs,"I smelt it too."

"Shoot!" A women's voice yells. "I smell too good."

"Aphrodite?" Poseidon asks.

A women slowly begins to form before Percy's sea green eyes. "Yeah?" She sniffs.

"Wait, is that why all of a sudden I liked Percy? Your the god of love right?" Annabeth asks.

"Goddess!" Aphrodite demands. "And yes, I influenced your feelings towards each other."

"But why?" Percy asks. "Why did you have to do us?"

"Simple. You two Wouk be cute together. Infact I already have your couple name!" Aphrodite squeals. She's jumping up and down so her pink skirt is flying up and down and you can see her white panty underneath. On top she's wearing a white shirt with a pink leather jacket overtop. "Percabeth!"

"Why does his name go first?" Annabeth whines.

"Because Anncy, Annercy and Annabethcy don't work! Duh!"

"Aphrodite you won't tell will you?" Poseidon begs.

Aphrodite looks up from her nails. "Tell what?"

"That Percy is my son."

Her jaw drops, like you could actually hear the pop. "Like, no way! You broke the oath? I thought Zeus would be the first..."

"He was," Annabeth says.

"But how did you not know about Percy if you were following us?" Poseidon wonders out loud.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! If you're going to claim him what's the point of keeping it secret from Zeus?" Aphrodite points out.

Annabeth looks up at Poseidon expectantly. "You have to claim him at this camp? But he knows he's your son, what's the point?"

"Okay, I was hoping Zeus would be too oblivious to figure it out and if I decided not to claim Percy, I was hoping people would just think he's crazy."

"Which he is," Annabeth adds. "But, will Athena claim me?"

"I don't know. Several children haven't been claimed for years. Gods forget. If they are not claimed, they are put in the Hermes cabin," Poseidon explains.

"The flying shoes guy?" Annabeth asks.

"Exactly. Now Aphrodite, do you promise not to tell?"

"Oh, um, I guess so. But only-"

"Please tell me you want me to go pick up one of your children too!" Poseidon groans. "Because if u have to change one of Hades kids diapers and another-"

"I was gonna say only because he's cute!" Aphrodite snaps. "And besides, I want my children to find their way to camp naturally."

"Okay, thanks." **A/N I could've stopped here.**

"Come along children, were going to Las Vegas."

Aphrodite's kaleidoscope eyes brighten. "No way! I'm coming with!"

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Because its spring," Aphrodite explains. "Not too many people and there are fabulous places to shop."

Once they arrive in New York, Aphrodite gives each of the children a kiss and Poseidon a hug.

"Bye sweethearts!"

Poseidon quickly roams the streets if Las Vegas searching for the hotel. Finally he sees it. From afar you could see the bright flashing lights of the building that seemed to draw you towards it. It was like a refrigerator and you were the magnet.

Once they reach inside Percy and Annabeth are in awe. Even Poseidon's a little startled. The last time he saw this place was when it was built. The doorman doesn't even try to offer those cards to Poseidon. He knows who he is, even if he is just a mortal.

"So, what do they look like?" Annabeth asks tucking some of her blonde hair behind het face.

"Most likely like Hades unless they took there mothers features. Black hair pale skin," Poseidon suggests. "Oh, but I remember that dear girl Hazel who died. Looked nothing like Hades to prevent racist comments about being mixed, so you never really know."

"Is that them?" Annabeth asks pointing to two young children. The older one, a girl, had long black hair and sorta looked Italian. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants with black flats. The boy who another women who looked like his babysitter, was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He too had black hair and Italian features.

"Yes, I think so," Poseudon shrugs.

Percy being the guy he is, immediately walks toward Bianca. Annabeth huffs and crosses her arms as she proceeds to follow Percy. Poseidon chuckles lightly and slowly begins to walk over to Percy who's already pulling the stranger joke.

"Okay so I'm a stranger, right?"he asks Bianca. Annabeth rolls her grey eyes.

"Yes," Bianca squeaks.

"Well, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!" Percy exclaims smiling.

"Who exactly said that?" Annabeth snorts.

"Ned Flanders on the Simpsons." **A/N** **I know it's from the Simpsons and I'm pretty sure Ned said it and it kinda just fit into this story.**

"Well it's stupid."

Percy's expression saddens a little but he continues smiling for Bianca's sake. Annabeth frowns. She didn't mean to be so meant towards Percy, but she didn't like him using their joke on her. She sighs, Guess it was never really our joke at all, but I didn't think he'd be using it on other people.

"Bianca darling, I am your uncle Poseidon," Poseidon says.

"Uncle? Our mother didn't have any siblings. She had a sister I think but no brothers."

"I'm your fathers brother."

"Oh," Bianca says, her mood darkening.

Uncle? Annabeth thinks. That makes her and Percy cousins!

"And this your cousin Percy and our new friend Annabeth," Poseidon continues.

"Oh...Kay, well I'm Bianca and that's my brother Nico. He can talk really good for a three year old. says that's cuz there are so many people here. I usually play my doll game with Barbie and Ken and all their friends on this machine," Bianca explains banging her foot on the large, pink, metal machine.

"Well, we should get going now," Annabeth suggests her face more tanned face now, blank.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Percy whines.

"We can get room service," Bianca suggests.

"No!" Poseidon yells. He knew that some of the food here had mind altering effects and he didn't want the children accidentally eating some. "We'll get McDonalds or something. Or better yet, I'll get you my own food. Lets go."

Bianca says her goodbyes to and grabs Nico's hand. They all start making there way to the door and down the small set of steps.

"Woah!" Bianca screams as she trips. Poseidon grabs her shirt before her face slams into the black velvet carpet.

Bianca sighs in relief, "thanks."

**Hope you enjoyed! We might meet Thalia in later chapters. I'll probably update sometime in the next four days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four! I know I said I would update within the next four days but instead I updated the next day! Luck you...so anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. So Bianca is four and Nico is three and I know for a fact that four year olds can talk perfectly well because I have a four year old sister. And I'm pretty sure three year olds can also talk fine...I think.**

Poseidon, Percy, Annabeth, Bianca and Nico all begin to walk towards Burger King as if they were normal. Which they're not.

"But Posedion," Annabeth whines. "We can't go in there like this!" She says gesturing to herself. Annabeth was right. On the way there Poseidon had killed sixteen monsters. I guess having a god with them didn't make them any safer. You'd think the monsters would be scared of the sea god and stay away, right? Well you're wrong. They were all covered in slime and dust and surprisingly they had all tried to help kill the monsters as if they were used to this nonsense. Even Nico. Poseidon agrees and leads them all behind the fast food place. He washes them all off and then instantly dried them. Unfortunately, that didn't make them look any less like they had gone through a shredder.

"If only Aphrodite was here. Or Apollo. She could make you all look like you came out of a magazine and he could fix all of your injuries," Poseidon complains.

"You called Poseidon?" Aphrodite asks. She's leaning against the short brick building wearing a new outfit. A white shirt, blue jacket and blue skinny jeans. Shes wearing white flats and her long hair is flowing down her back. Her makeup is perfectly done and her eyes continually change color. "Oh dear look at this mess!" Aphrodite gasps, observing the children. "Tsk, tsk. Lets see...got it!" She snaps her manicured fingers and admires their new outfits.

Percy's wearing a green dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair actually can be tamed because Aphrodite slicked it back. He's also wearing black shoes. Annabeth'a wearing a blue dress, black tights and white flats. Her hair is even and you can see a little bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow on her face. Her lips are tinted with lipgloss and she has a little bit of blush on.

Bianca is also wearing a dress except hers is red. She's wearing black tights underneath like Annabeth and black flats. Her black hair is straight and long and she has the same makeup as Annabeth.

Nico is wearing a black dress shirt and black pants. His hair is also slicked back and around his feet are black leather shoes.

Aphrodite had even changed Poseidon from going to the beach to going to the prom. He's wearing a white dress shirt and a green tie. His pants are black and so are his shoes. His hair was also slicked back.

"Yuck!" Bianca yells. "I hate dresses!"

"I thought you liked Barbie," Percy says.

"I never put her in dresses."

"I like this," Nico nods towards his outfit.

"Why does Nico get to wear black?" Bianca whines.

"Because you look pretty in red, Bianca," Aphrodite explains.

"I do?"

"Yeah," Annabeth agrees. "You do."

Bianca smiles,"and you look pretty in blue."

"Thanks. But why are we talking with English accents?" Annabeth asks.

"Because its cute, duh," Aphrodite says.

"Aphrodite-" Poseidon begins.

"I know, I know. Why'd you change my outfit, blah, blah, blah. Because Poseidon, you would've stuck out like a speck of mud on my pants."

"Yeah dad, if we were all dressed up and you were dressed for the beach...that would look weird," Percy says.

"I suppose. But don't you think it's a little dressy for Burger King?"

"Whatev Poseidon. It's what's cool." And with those last words, Aphrodite vanished leaving a smoke of pink around them. All of them swat the substance away and make their way back around the building. They enter casually as if they were one big happy family-which technically they were. Poseidon leads them up to the counter and looks up at the menu. "Alright children, order as much as you want," he announces.

"Alright!" Percy yells high fiving and fist bumping his friends.

Percy orders first,"I'd like one, no make that two cheeseburgers, no double cheeseburgers, one jumbo cup, some fries and-"

"I think that's enough son," Poseidon suggests. "Annabeth?"

"Can I have a chicken ceasar wrap, medium fries and a medium drink?"

"Okay, now Bianca," Poseidon continues.

"I want what Annabeth has," Bianca says.

"And Nico?"

"I want what Bianca has," he confirms.

"And you sir?" The guy behind the counter asks.

"I don't eat," Poseidon says. Quickly realizing his mistake he adds,"at fast-food restaurants."

"Okay that'll be forty two, ninety five."

Poseidon reaches into the pocket of the pants Aphrodite chose for him and pulls out a wad of USA currency.

Looking at the numbers on the bills he gives the guy a one hundred dollars bill. "This enough?" he asks.

"Uh...yeah," the guy says. He places the money away and gives Poseidon forty eight dollars and five cents.

The five of them wait by the side as the next person goes up to the counter. Once their food is ready Poseidon carries the cups and half of Percy's food to the table. They set their things on a table and Poseidon passes out the cups. All the children proceed to run towards the drunk dispenser.

"I want fruit punch Uncle!" Nico calls in his accent waving his cup side to side. Poseidon picks up the cup and scans the dispenser for fruit punch. Once he finds it he copies Percy's actions and pushes the black plastic. "Uncle Poseidon, can you help me as well?" Bianca yells startling Poseidon. The ice dispenser blows up sending chunks of ice everywhere. Poseidon's green eyes widen and all the children yelp in surprise.

"Sorry," Bianca whispers.

Annabeth glares daggers at Percy. "Did you do that?" She asks between clenched teeth.

"Did I do that?" Percy asks. "Awesome!"

"No Percy, Bianca startled me and I did that," Poseidon sighs.

"So you did that?!" An angry voice roars over the murmurs over surprised mortals. A short round guy with salt and pepper hair, tan skin and glasses steps toward them. "I'm the manager here...would you care to explain?"

"I'd rather not," Poseidon growls.

"Daddy, just tell the man you're Po-"

Annabeth slaps her hand over Percy's small mouth at the same time Bianca stomps on his foot.

"They don't know about the gods Einstein!" Annabeth whisper-shouts.

"Einstein?"

"Percy you can't just go around saying that your dad's a Greek god," Bianca whispers.

"I'm sorry what were you going to say young man?" The manager sneers.

"He was just going to say that his dad was a..." Annabeth looks over to Bianca for help.

"A...police officer!" Bianca shouts.

"A police officer?" The man repeats doubtfully.

"Yeah! He was getting my brother Nico some ice in his cup and he was examining the ice thingy," Bianca explains.

"And then," Annabeth continues ,"He saw someone suspicious put something in there. So he went to check it out and it went ka-boom!" Annabeth yells, widening her arms for an effect.

"And you know this how?" The manager asks.

"He told us, duh," Bianca says.

"But why would someone blow up an ice dispenser?" A woman in the back asks.

Poseidon shrugs,"to see what happens. Just for fun. Frustration?There are many possibilities."

The manager furrows his eyebrows together. You can tell he really doesn't believe us and is trying to get us to confess or thinking of something we couldn't possibly explain. His brown eyes slowly narrow into an evil emotion. "Show us your police badge," he snarls.

Poseidon smirks reaches into his jacket and opens it up. Right there sits a shiny metal badge that reds NYPD- New York Police Department. The manager looks a little taken back and barks at everyone to go back to their eating or work. The children finish filling there cups, Percy taking the longest and Poseidon leads them back to there booth. He and Percy get on one side, Nico, Bianca and Annabeth in the other.

"Thank you Annabeth and Bianca for stopping Percy and covering for me," Poseidon says.

Bianca and Annabeth smile. "It was no biggie," Bianca says.

"No really," Poseidon insists. "Thanks."

**Okay, hope you enjoyed and I have no idea when I'm going to update next. For these first for chapters I updated once a day because I can't seem to stay away from this story. I want to find out what happen too. Thanks for all the followers, favorites and great reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! For the first time ever, I didn't update the next day. I updated three days later. So here is chapter five!**

One they've finished their food, Poseidon sighs and mentions that he thinks it's time for him to say goodbye. All the children stare at him and assure each other he's just joking.

Percy's vision blurs slightly,"You're kidding right? Right!" He screams slamming his hands on the table. The puddles the ice made on the floor start to shake slightly.

Poseidon shoots him a sympathetic smile. Percy bursts into tears.

"No!" Percy cries,"don't leave!" Hot, salty tears begin to stream down his pink cheeks. His real daddy was practically the only adult he had ever had in his life. Gabe took the other two away. He didn't want this one to go away too. He clings on to his legs and holds on.

Annabeth looks down at Percy's fragile state. She sighs and wraps her arm and legs around Poseidon's other leg. Bianca grabs onto Poseidon's arm and Nico climbs onto the same leg as Annabeth. Percy continues to wet the rich fabric of Poseidon's pants.

Poseidon hesitates. Seeing his son crying like this, pleading for him to stay with him. And in front of girls too, wow. "I'll lead you to the edge of camp," Poseidon decides. "This is against all the ancient rules..." The truth is, Poseidon not only had grown close to his son, but he had grown close to the other children too. Abandoning them made him feel sick to his stomach. Like the butterflies in there were demons, gnawing away at his insides until there was nothing left. And he detested it. He couldn't let it happen again.

Percy sniffs and Poseidon cups his face in his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away his tears. He looks him straight in his matching eyes and speaks. "Percy, you have to be strong." This is why Poseidon doesn't like to get close to his offspring. They became chained, and that chain is easily broken. He didn't know what his children felt like after that. Betrayal? Probably.

Annabeth and Bianca both get out of the booth and pull Percy into a hug. "Percy you're our stranger, and when Poseidon does leave, you'll have us. Forever," Annabeth says.

Nico comes over and joins the hug.

Percy sniffs again,"Thanks."

Poseidon leads the children out the door and into a taxi. "Manhattan," he says.

The short man looks through the rear view mirror at Poseidon. "You got da moola?" He asks.

Poseidon waves his wad of cash side to side. He, Percy and Nico are sitting in the three middle seats and Annabeth and Bianca are giggling in the very back.

"Well, y'all do look rich anyways..." The man says.

They start on the road and it takes them more than a day and half to get there discluding several bathroom breaks and 'I just need to stretch!' breaks. All the children fell asleep within an hour of the ride. Poseidon was extremely nervous. He was supposed to be at a small meeting with the other major gods, but instead was in a hot, stuffy car with a drooling child on his shoulder.

~Meanwhile at the meeting~

Zeus quickly finishes settling everyone down and does a quick scan of the room. And of course, Poseidon does not have his bottom in the groove of his seat.

"Where's Poseidon?" Apollo asks.

Athena is quick to answer,"he had some extra work to take care of down in the mortal world." It wasn't a complete lie, he was down there.

Apollos eyes brighten and Artemis groans.

"I feel a haiku coming on! Poseidon is gone, in the world below us gods, I am finished now," he says. He gets up from his seat and bows. A few of the gods sarcastically clap and Apollo smiles.

Zeus's piercing blue eyes bore into Athena for a few seconds before he sighs and begins the meeting.

~Back to them~

They reach Manhattan and Poseidon is the first one out of that yellow van. He hard someone chuckle and his green eyes slowly meet grey ones.

"Athena."

"Poseidon, you took a mortal taxi all the way from Nevada? Las Vegas, Nevada when you had several other transportation options of your own?" Athena laughs lightly.

"Mom!" Someone yells. Annabeth makes her way out of the van and towards her mother. Percy follows her out with Nico on his tail.

Athena bends down and hugs her daughter,"You're looking well Annabeth," she says, standing back up."What's with the fancy clothes Poseidon?"

"We had a run in with Aphrodite," he admits.

Athena's eyes widen,"does she know?"

"Yeah...so does Hades."

"Our dad?" Bianca asks climbing out.

Athena sends Poseidon a questioning look. "These are Hades' children?" She asks.

Poseidon nods but quickly explains how they were in the Lotus Casino and had only aged a few months.

"I should trust Hades more," Athena mutters.

"Shouldn't we all..."

"So,"Athena begins. "I just came to let you know about what happened at the meeting."

"Did you cover for me?" Poseidon blurts out.

"Yes, yes," Athena says. "But Zeus looked like he was actually thinking."

Poseidon bursts out laughing,"that probably took a lot of effort."

"Not the time Poseidon! Zeus saw right through me, I'm sure! He stared at me like he was trying to get me to crack open and admit every dark secret I know. But don't worry, I'm a hard boiled egg, you can't get my shell off that easily."

"That was an interesting metaphor Athena," Poseidon says.

"And a good one too!" She and Annabeth snap at the same tune.

"Like mother like daughter," Poseidon mutters under his breath.

Annabeth smiles,"thanks!"

**So I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I decided to redo this chapter because when I reread it, I absolutely hated it. There were so many mistakes and weird words (I blame auto-correct). I'm writing this in notes on my iPod by the way. So here is chapter six...again.**

"Athena, do you think you could help us with our next transportation choice?" Poseidon asks.

Athena raises her eyebrows,"Why? Mortal taxi not good enough?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Athena says. She closes her palm and when she opens it a shiny golden coin is sitting on her palm. A/N: Im not sure if drachmas are silver it golden. I think silver but wrote gold anyways.

"What's that?" Bianca asks examining the round piece of metal. It looked like it had been through the washing machine a few times. Or a piece of paper that was crumpled, then they tried to straighten it out, but didn't put in much of an effort.

"It's a drachma," Athena explains holding it up to the sun in her thumb and index finger. She lowers it back down. "Here Poseidon. Catch."

She tosses him the coin and Poseidon catches it. He examines the coin and rubs his thumb against it "What's it for?"

"Your transportation. Figure it out," Athena says then disappears.

Poseidon study's the coin. "There are several things we could do with this, like IMing..."

"Instant messaging?" Annabeth asks.

"Iris-messaging," Poseidon explains. Gods didn't use Iris's method too often, mostly in communication with their children although they didn't do that a lot.

"Ooh lets do that!" Percy says. He's still really upset and dry tears stained his face, but he's determined to be happy. He puts on a smile to not only mask his pain, but to make it disappear too.

"Percy we only have one drachma," Bianca points out.

"So?"

"So we should use it for our ride not that Irish thing."

"Iris," Nico says.

"Sorry, Iris."

"You know what?" Poseidon says.

"What?" The children chorus back.

Poseidon stashes the coin."Camp half-blood isn't too far. I'll just take us." Poseidon grabs Nico's hand, who grabs Bianca's hand, who grabs Percy's hand, who grabs Annabeth's hand. They all do that flying thing again and Annabeth feels weightless. This must be what it's like to be in outer space, she decides. Once they all land, they immediately disregard each others hands and take in their surroundings. In the distance, there's a large hill with rolls of strawberry fields behind it. The large hill blocks the rest of their view, so Annabeth does a 360 to see if the camp might've been anywhere else. She didn't see anything that might've been a camp, but across the street way in the distance are these three old ladies.

"Why are they knitting really big socks?" Percy asks pointing at the ladies.

Bianca slaps his hand. "It's rude to point!"

The one on the left is knitting one sock, the one on the right is knitting the other and the one in the middle is holding the yarn. All of a sudden, she takes a pair if scissors and cuts the yarn.

Poseidon's eyes saden and his lips turn but the quality quickly disappears and he begins to make his way towards the hill.

Annabeth doesn't follow though. Her feet begin to force her towards these two people about twenty feet from where she was standing. One has short black hair and is wearing combat boots. The other has sandy blonde hair and a blue teeshirt. Her brain is telling her no! Go back! but her feet aren't listening and it felt right.

She taps on the boys shoulder.

He turns around. "Can I help you?" He asks, but looks a little annoyed.

Annabeth's eyes widen. The girl pushes the boy behind her. "Sorry, Luke just had a bad run in with his dad, he's a little cranky."

"Thalia!"

"I-" Annabeth try's to get the words up her throat but they continued to slide back down.

"How old are you?" Thalia asks in desperate need of changing the subject, for Luke's sake if course.

"Five... How old are you?"

"I'm seven...so is Luke."

"Stop Thalia!" Luke demands.

"What?"

"Stop telling her things about us! For all we know she could be a monster, or, or a spy!" Luke yells.

"Guys!" A voice calls. A guy with curly hair and a baseball cap on begins to run towards them.

"Sup Grover?" Thalia asks. She turns to Annabeth. "This is Grover by the way. My "dad" apparently wanted him to being me to camp."

Luke's teeth set but he doesn't say anything. For seven year olds, these guys sure do act older and stricter than they should.

"Percy's dad took us to camp," Annabeth says.

Luke's eyes upturn and he looks at her suspiciously. "Who's his dad?"

"Po-"

"There's a monster chasing us," Grover interrupts.

"That's okay, Percy's dad can kill it."

"Well Percy's dad is not here!" Luke yells. He crosses his arms and his blue eyes get that annoyed look again.

"Percy!" Annabeth yells looking around hoping he could bring his dad to kill the monster.

All of a sudden a rush of water grabs Annabeth and drags her away. Annabeth screams in surprise and calls for help. Her mouth fills water and she forced to keep it shut. She tries to fight but the current is too strong. She closes her eyes and lets it carry her away.

She feels the water subside but just lies on the ground in a starfish formation.

"Annie, you okay?" A voice asks.

Annabeth sits up and coughs a few times. She wrings out her hair a little and her teeth begin to chatter. Annabeth slowly opens her eyes. Green ones are staring back. Slowly she takes one of her arms from underneath her armpit and falsely smiles. She punches Percy and he immediately falls to the ground.

She gets up and looks over at him.

"That's for calling me Annie," Annabeth growls. She puts her hand out for Percy but he just backs away and gets up on his own. Annabeth sighs, "sorry."

Bianca's eyes look sad and Poseidon looks a little disappointed. He picks up Percy. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Percy mumbles.

Poseidon lowers him to his feet. All of a sudden those three kids Annabeth saw come running towards them.

Annabeth sees a beast with five arms chasing them.

The clouds become dark and stormy and it begins to rain. The wind whirls around her and the sun that was heating her up disappears.

"Go!" Thalia yells. "I'll fight it off! Save Annabeth!" Annabeths heart lurches. Thalia risking her own life for her?

"No!" Luke yells. "I won't leave you!"

Grover looks at Thalia. "Her dad will save her!" He yells at Luke over the wind.

Annabeth begins to run up the hill with Percy, Bianca and Nico. Poseidon is no where to be seen. Annabeth loses her footing and slips but the others don't notice. Luke, who was behind them does and grabs her. He hurls her over his shoulder and begins to run. Annaeth was a little small for her age and Luke seemed pretty strong. Grover is running along side Luke as he runs with Annabeth in his arms.

Annabeth looks back at Thalia over Luke's shoulder. She has a murderous look on her face and is fighting viciously. She cuts off one of the monsters arms but it just grows back. Realizing she can't kill it, she begins to run away. Annabeth's view of her quickly disappears as they go down the other side of the hill. Soon she can see Thalia again near the top of the hill. The monster closes in in her and jumps up, ready to land on her. All of a sudden there's a loud popping sound and a crack of lightning comes down. Luke stops in his tracks and turns around causing Annabeths view to turn too. Annabeth cranks her neck around, but all she sees is a small pine tree.

"Where's Thalia?!" Luke yells.

Annabeth does some quick thinking in her head.

She reluctantly points to the tree. Luke's blue eyes widen and he begins pick up speed towards this big brown house that seemed to just appears. This must be the camp! she thinks. To the left you can see the rolls of strawberry fields. There are twelve large cabins in what looked like the middle of the camp. Annabeth saw a climbing walk with fusing lava running down the sides. She decides she would stay away from that for now. A large forest is to the right and you can see a lake running along in the distance.

Percy and Bianca are riding on a horse back towards them. Then Annabeth realizes that its a man with a horses bottom.

"Annabeth!" Percy yells. He and Bianca jump off the man/horse before he even gets the chance to stop. They begin to run towards her. Annabeth jumps out of Luke's arms and meets them halfway. They embrace each other. "I'm so sorry!" Percy cries. "I'm so so sorry!"

"We didn't know you stopped," Bianca says as they release each other.

"And I'm sorry Percy for punching you. It's just that someone close to me used to call me Annie but...we're not close anymore," Annabeth explains.

"Sorry," Percy mutters.

"S'okay Percy," Annabeth says.

Annabeth grabs Percy and Bianca's hands. "Let's go to camp."

Luke runs up to them. "Hold up!" He says. "You're Percy?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Who's your dad?" Luke demands.

"None of your beeswax," Percy replies. He crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue.

"Beeswax?" Bianca asks.

"Let's go," Percy insists, pulling Annabeth and Bianca back to the horse. They all get on and the horse trots towards a very pissed off Luke.

"Child," the horse says. "Come with us." He holds out his hand to the seven year old. Annabeth looks around and sees that Grover guy already heading to camp. He looks really nervous and keeps on looking up at the sky, as if the lightning would get him too.

Luke turns away. The horse guy insists and finally Luke gives in. He gets on the very back behind Percy and the horse begins to gallop towards the house. Percy's dad is there.

He's talking to another man wearing bright purple shoes, a leopard print shirt and baggy yellow pants that become tight at the bottom. The man looks annoyed and his arms are crossed as he leans against the railing of the deck of the house. Once Poseidon notices the children he quickly disappears.

"Dad!" Percy calls.

"That's your dad hey?" Luke asks. "Crap! I didn't get a good look."

All the children gasp. "That's a bad word!" Annabeth yells.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're not supposed to say that. It's a cuss word," Bianca says. "Right Percy?"

"Huh?" Percy asks looking up. "Oh um, Gabe used that word all the time. I'm used to it." He looks a little mad and his cheeks turn a redish-pink. His eyebrows furrow and his teeth clench.

"Who's Gabe?" Annabeth asks sending Percy's attitude.

Percy turns away. "Nobody," he mumbles.

Annabeth studies him for a second and decides pushing him won't help. She'd find out later.

She begins to think of the different ways to approach Percy and realizes she was being lifted. The horse man puts her on the ground. "You new to clean out your ears my dear," he chuckles.

Annabeth looks at the horse. "What are you?" She asks.

"Duh Annabeth, he's a horse," Percy says.

Bianca slaps him on the shoulder. "He's a person too!"

Chiron smiles,"I am a centaur. One of a kind in fact." His voice was soothing and made Percy want to fall asleep. Percy was really tired. his eyes began to droop and he lets his body collapse. He was tired of fighting.

Annabeth gasps as she watches Percy's body crumble to the ground as if all of his bones had left his body.

"Percy!" Annabeth yells.

Luke looks at Percy. "He's sleeping."

"Is not!" Annabeth yells stomping her foot. "He, he must've fainted!"

"No. He was so tired he fell asleep. When we were on him," Luke says pointing to the centaur,"his eyelids were drooping and I caught him right before he could fall off the horse."

Annabeth scowls.

"Come we will take him to the inside if the big house," the centaur says. "The rest if you will go watch the orientation video."

"How come?" Nico asks walking out of the large building.

"Because you're demigods or sometimes called half-bloods. It will explain."

"We already know we're demigods," Annabeth scoffs. "I'm a daughter if Athena."

"I'm a son of Hermes," Luke says.

"We're," Bianca says pulling Nico to her side. "Children of Hades."

"And his dad is..." She begins but remember that Percy wasn't going to tell. She looks over at Luke and smirks. "I'm not telling."

Luke rolls his eyes,"Thanks."

**So there you go! It's a little longer than it was before and I think it's a lot better. I didn't look over it so there might be mistakes. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um...enjoy.**

Percy's eyes slowly creak open. Blonde hair is tumbling around his face. Annabeth smiles. "You drool when you sleep," she giggles and moves away. Percy lets out a moan as he sits up on the couch. He wipes the moist drool from his check and looks at Annabeth who's standing in front of him.

"You missed the first monster I killed," Percy says. "Well second."

Annabeth looks at him. "What do you mean?"she asks sitting on the couch beside him. Percy instantly feels better as he shared Annabeth's warmth. He didn't know why he brought it up. He just felt like Annabeth needed to know.

"Well, the first was this weird old lady that was one of my kindergarten teachers. She took me outside and attacked me," Percy says.

Annabeth's grey eyes roll up to examine him. "And?" She asks.

"We were by the bike racks so I pushed a bike on her and she disintegrated. Into dust or powder something. When I told the teacher, she didn't know who the lady was or anything."

"Really?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah."

"What was the second?" Annabeth asks. She didn't understand how the teacher couldn't remember the lady and Percy still seemed pretty shaken up from the experience.

"When you left we didn't notice because this bull in a diaper with big horns came to us. My dad told me to kill it all by myself. But I didn't have any weapon. So I tried to punch it and kick it. It got mad and swung its arms and it hit Bianca and Nico. They went flying. While my dad checked on them I got really mad and jumped onto its back. I pulled off its horn and used it as a sword."

Annabeth smiles and remembers that she was told to bring Percy out once he woke up.

Annabeth grabs Percy's hand and leads him out if the room. They walk up to the man Percy saw talking with his dad earlier. He smelled like sour grapes and was playing a card game with the horse guy and Luke.

"Mr.D?" Annabeth asks tugging on the edge of his shirt. "This is Percy."

Mr.D looks down at Percy then back at his cards.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, blah, blah, blah," he says as he examines his cards.

The horseman looks at Mr.D. "My name is Chiron by the way," he says smiling. "I can get someone to show you around camp. Grover?"

The guy Anaabeth saw before comes out of another room. He has no pants on and no shoes. His legs are covered in brown fur and his feet have hooves. Annabeth stares at him.

"You're a satyr." Annabeth says.

Grover smiles. He motions for Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia and Luke to follow him. They pass by the archery station, forest, lava wall and stop at the cabins. He points at the two in the middle.

"Zeus, Hera," he says.

Bianca asks the question that's on everyone's mind. "Why are they empty?"

"Hera's a maiden and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades aren't allowed to have children.

"Zeus had Thalia," Luke mutters leaning against the cabin.

"Poseidon had Percy," Annabeth says gesturing to her friend.

"Hades had us." Bianca says.

"Mr.D doesn't believe you. And Chiron is confused," Grover says. "The big 3 breaking the oath not even two years apart from each other? Not possible."

Grover continues and shows them the girls cabin on the left. Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis and Athena.

"How come the Artemis cabin is empty?" Annabeth wonders out loud. Grover quickly explains how she is a maiden too. When they pass the Athena cabin Annabeth stops and tells Grover that's her moms cabin.

"No," Grover says. "Until you're properly claimed we don't know that for sure."

After this Annabeth kept her arms crossed and eyes in slits. Grover then showed them the boys cabins. Poseidon, Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus.

"Where's the Hades cabin?" Bianca asks.

Grover looked a little nervous thinking about how he's going to tell the daughter of Hades.

"Hades technically isn't one of the twelve Olympians," he says. "Therefore he doesn't have a cabin."

Now Bianca and Annabeth have something in common. There both terribly frustrated. Flabbergasted too.

Grover continues and introduces them to the Hermes cabin. After the tour, he tells them dinner is in a few hours and also mentions that they should try and take part in activities.

Annabeth, Percy, Bianca and Nico drop the idea and sit in a corner of the cramped cabin and talk.

Luke starts taking with this other guy and they keep on laughing and high-fiving as if they were old friends or something.

Hours pass and soon you can here bells in the distance. The oldest looking guy stands at the cabin door and everyone cramps into a line behind him. He opens the door and they all begin to march towards what Grover said was the dining pavilion.

They all sit down at one picnic table and Percy's butt was only half on the wooden beam.

Annabeth looked longingly at her own cabin and wished that her mother would just claim her.

Percy looks above her head. "There's something glowing on your head," he says fiddling with his shirt. Annabeth looks up and smiles at the glowing symbol.

Chiron takes interest and smiles. "All hail Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," he announces. He does this weird horse bow thing and everyone does the same except Nico, Bianca and Percy who are looking at Annabeth in shock.

Annabeth's cheeks redden like apples and soon everyone goes back to their normal activity.

"You have to leave this table now," some kid with red hair and freckles says.

Annabeth smiles, "Gladly." She scoots back and out from the bench and walks over to her mothers table where there's a lot more room.

Percy looks around and sees some of the people at his table have their plates filled. "Where'd you get the food?" Percy asks.

"Tell your plate and cup what you want and you'll get it," a girl with short brown hair says.

Percy smiles sadly at his plate. He remembers when his mom used to make all his food blue. Gabe said it was stupid but she did it anyways. His favorite color was blue and she had always told Percy she was magic for being able to do that. Percy was on the verge of tears so he looks at his plate and says fries and chicken nuggets. Classic. Then he looks at his cup and asks for Sprite.

He's about to stick a fry into his open mouth when the same girl scolds him.

"Sacrifice!" She yells. Percy drops the crispy yellow fry.

"What?" Bianca asks.

She stands up and everyone else does except for three. Wonder who. She simply waves her hand for them to follow.

They squeeze in line behind her and she begins to explain. "We scrape some food into the fire for the gods. Say the name of the god and you can add something if you want."

She scrapes a big juicy steak into the fire and mummers something under her breath. She turns and smiles at them then heads back to the wooden table.

Percy looks t the blazing fire as it illuminates heat onto his face. He takes a small midget fry and drops it in. "Uh, Poseidon," he decides then leaves. Why Gould he sacrifice all his good food? They got plenty already.

Instead of walking back to the Hermes table, he neglects it and heads to the Athena table. He looks down at Annabeth who looks really bored. Her chin is resting in one hand and the other is fiddling with a carrot.

She looks up at him then continues swirling her baby carrot in a pile of ranch dressing. "No one Percy." She says. "No one here is my age. They don't think I'm smart enough. They think I'm oblivious but I can tell." She seems sorta riled up like she's gone mad from the heat or something.

Percy smiles at her and Bianca and Nico come over too.

Annabeth looks at them and tells them her issue. Another guy across from Annabeth looks at her.

"Annabeth your plenty smart. You're just so young. I think we all have some jealously piling up in our guts," he says.

Another girl that looks like the guy with the same blonde curly hair and tan skin speaks up,"I think Jerry's right. I'm Susan by the way,"she smiles at Annabeth. "He's my brother. I feel like mostly the really old people here think that maybe mom has some favoritism towards you."

"My mom left with my dad. Do you find that as favoritism?" Annabeth asks.

"Our dad worked at a big company in Massachusetts. We were pretty spoiled but our dad didn't really know us, ya know? We were left with nannies constantly-" Susan says.

"And we always asked if momma would come take care of us too. The nannies said they don't know our mom and if she'd come," Jerry adds.

Percy, Bianca and Nico somehow end up sitting on the edge if the bench of the Athena cabin.

"So how'd you end up here?" Percy asks.

Susan shrugs,"Out dad didn't know that our mom was a Greek goddess. He didn't know why twins just showed up on his porch. When we were twelve, we ended up here on a class field trip visiting Manhattan. A monster showed up, chased us a little-"

"And our friend Fay followed us," Jerry continues. "She was a satyr and easily led us to camp." **A/N: Can girls be satyrs? Somebody tell me because I really don't know**.

"That's cool..." Percy says as he dips a fry in ketchup. "How old are you now?"

"Thirteen," Susan says but she and Jerry look a little uncomfortable. They begin to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Jerry gives her a look and Susan shoots one back but then she bobs her head up and down.

She sighs and opens her mouth,"You guys?"

"Yeah?" Bianca asks.

"We really like you and all...but if Dionysus sees you here..." She looks at her brother.

"It won't be pretty," Jerry finishes off, getting right to the point.

"Who's Dionysus?" Percy asks.

"The wine dude," Jerry says. "Mr.D." He nods his head in his direction.

"He doesn't seem very happy to be here," Bianca says. She watches Mr.D scold the water which she finds really weird. By the blink of an eye, he's soaked. That's what he gets for scolding water she shrugs.

"Oh believe me, he's not," Susan says.

"Then why's he here?" Annabeth asks.

"His daddy, Zeus, made him," Jerry says.

"How come?" Nico asks. Is that all he says?

Susan shrugs,"I think he chased an animal or something. Not sure why that's a crime though. I chased my dog all the time."

Annabeth laughs,"So-"

"Excuse me!" A voice shrieks. The six of them look up. A very angry person is staring at them, arms crossed, foot taping. That makes it serious.

"Uh, Mr.D, they were just sitting here because they had a mathematical question they couldn't answer," Susan says quickly.

Mr.D huffs,"Do I look stupid?" He demands slamming his hand on the table. "Don't you think I thought you would have an answer like that? Well I did! It doesn't take fifteen minutes to answer one question!"

Jerry pipes up,"We just had to go into detail. You know us Athena kids! Always going into detail..." He mummers.

"Yeah," Susan says. "And then we got sidetracked. Talking about...More math. Gotta love that math!" She says through converged teeth.

"You hate math," Jerry says to her sister. She quickly nudges him with her elbow to shut him up.

Mr.D obviously didn't believe it,"I'll let it slide because its your first day," he says then walks away.

Jerry smiles,"he never let's things slide. And you didn't even have to go back to the Hermes table."

Susan stands up,"Dinner is done anyways. You should be happy he didn't make you do dishes."

"Probably because their so young," Jerry says standing too.

"See ya," Susan says waving to them as she and Jerry walk away.

Annabeth smiles at her three friends. "Wish you could come to the Hermes cabin with us," Percy sighs.

Annabeth laughs,"Thanks but no thanks."

**Bye. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I lost my iPod and I was already done like 8/10 of the chapter so I couldn't start over. It was inbetween the couch cushion where I looked like five times. Does that ever happen to you? Anyways today was chaotic at school. Weather problems in ****_June_****. this chapter is very long...I think. I can't see the length until I update it. So here you go.**

Percy's nightmares that night were terrible. His two cousins were snuggled up on his side (their first sleepover!), and their slow breathing was warming the whole cabin up, but this didn't make it any better.

It was too much to take in for a five year old but he just has to tolerate it.

He was in his small New York apartment. His mom was there. She had on a bright smile and was offering him blue cookies on a silver platter. She had on a white apron and was shaking a little.

Although her smile was friendly, Percy hesitates.

His right arm reaches out slowly for a cookie. His mom smiles but looks a little impatient, as if it was taking him years to grab the cookie.

Percy snatches the cookie off the platter. His mom smiles and tries to hug him, but he moves away.

He opens his mouth and tries to yell her no, but all that comes out is a gush of air.

His mom just frowns. Percy slowly takes a bite of the cookie but something tackles him.

He slams into the wall of the apartment.

Annabeth is there and she looks really mad as if that was the worst decision he could ever make.

It probably was.

He immediately spits out the cookie and drops the rest.

His mom growls and her fingernails grow. Her face melts away into something he couldn't possibly describe. Foamy stuff drips out of her mouth like an animal with rabies.

She tackled Annabeth and Percy and they both are awaken.

Percy hoped he didn't scream. He's in a pool of sweat and his head throbs.

Tears form in his eyes and he rushes out of the cabin, being careful not to step on anyone.

He didn't know where he was going, his feet just carried him away. He runs and runs to the edge of the forest where the lake is. He cries into the body of water until he was out of tears.

He hears slow, steady footsteps coming towards him. He just buries his head into his knees.

Percy feels someone sit down beside him and wrap their arm around him.

Percy doesn't look. He just lets his buckets flow as the person holds him tight into their side.

Once he couldn't possibly cry anymore, he looks up slowly at the person holding him.

It was Athena. Her of all the gods, comforting him.

He sniffs,"A-Athena?"

She shushes him,"Hush child."

But Percy continues to whisper to her,"What are you doing here?"

She smiles,"Disobeying my orders, I see? Gut instinct. And I never ignore those."

Percy smiles and just sits with Athena who has now let him go. She was wearing black leggings and a big red sweater. Didn't seem very Athena worthy, but it was night time-in Manhattan anyways.

Percy hears another set of footprints, slowly coming towards them. Athena turns around and smiles. She opens her arms for Annabeth.

Annabeth is wearing a simple blue silk night gown and is holding a pillow. Annabeth quickly disregards her pillow for her mother.

She runs over and buries her head into her chest.

She cries almost a a much as Percy did and her mother soothes her and pets her hair.

Once Annabeth is finished Athena speaks quietly. "Why the tears?"

Percy answers first,"bad dream."

Annabeth just nods her head agreeing.

Her and Percy exchange looks. Were their dreams connected?

"Is that why you came out here?" Athena asks.

"I was going to come and find Percy. He wasn't in his cabin and I needed someone," Annabeth says weakly. "To talk to," she adds quickly. She didn't want people to think she needed anyone. She can stand alone.

Athena wraps her arms around them both.

"Sleep," she demands but says it soothing. She leads the two of them down onto the grass so they can sleep. Percy watches Athena's own eyes droop. Did gods ever sleep?

He can hear someone sigh heavily so he snaps his head around.

But something quickly overtakes him. It catches his attention, but is too strong to against against.

Percy closes his eyes and has a dreamless sleep with Athena and her daughter.

Percy wakes to the someone shaking him lightly. Sunlight blinds him as he slowly opens his eyes. The sunlight is too much to bare, but he forces his eye open that way, he couldn't go back. He slowly stands up and faces the people.

Chiron and a group of campers are huddled around Annabeth, Athena and him.

Athena quickly gets up and dusts off her pants. She changes her outfit and helps Annabeth up.

The Apollo, Hermes and Ares kids are laughing, the Hephaestus and Demeter kids are smiling, the Aphrodite kids don't seem to care and the Athena kids look really mad.

Chiron clears his throat. "Um, Lady Athena it's a pleasure," he says bowing. The others follow his lead.

"Mother!" A girl yells pushing her way through the crowd. She has dirty blond hair and grey eyes. "What were you doing? We know she's your favorite, you couldn't have made it any clearer!"

Athena puts a hand on her child's shoulder. "Riley, Annabeth is my child as well. I came to comfort a cold lonely child in need. I do not favour one child over my others."

"What about him?!" She spits out pointing at Percy. "He is not even your child, did you come to comfort him too?"

Athena sighs,"I didn't mean to. I was going to leave as soon as I calmed them down. But something overtook me and caused me to sleep. Of course I blame Hephaestus and his stupid TV show."

All of a sudden a large scruffy man shows up. He has oil all over his face and looks like he's been working for days at a construction site without any time off. He wasn't the hottest god ever (that would be Aphrodite), but he seemed pretty put together.

He chuckles lightly at Athena who's arms are crossed.

"Dad?" Someone calls out. A girl with curly brown hair and a tool belt on comes through the crowd.

"Hephaestus," Athena growls lowly.

The man smirks. Annabeth studies the god. The campers seem sort of scared, like the two gods bickering would turn to them. Does this happen often?

"Athena. I watched the whole thing. I saw Percy and what you did for him. I saw you do the same for Annabeth, and that was sweet. Most of Olympus watched it too as it was on my network. I watched Aphrodite cry at what you did. Yes, I caused you to fall asleep with the children for a laugh or two, but instead..." He stops and sighs. "Instead it made Aphrodite cry harder. I know Poseidon watched it too."

Athena smiles but then her head snaps to Hephaestus ," You know?"

"I know a lot more then you think," he says. He winks and vanishes.

Athena, astonished, disappears after him.

Chiron tells everyone to get back to their activities and they all scatter.

Riley walks up to Annabeth. "You come here and steal our own mother away from us?! I will make your life miserable!" She yells in Annabeths face.

Annabeth fans her face back and forth and scrunched up her nose. "Have you brushed your teeth lately?" Annabeth asks.

Percy covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Riley growls and walks away.

Bianca and Nico come up,"You slept with Athena?" Bianca asks.

"Nevermind that," Annabeth says. "My cabins out to get me!"

Susan jogs up to them,"Since when do the Athena kids act like Aphrodite girls?" She's wearing an orange t-shirt that says camp half blood tucked into her jean shorts.

"We haven't been here for that long," Annabeth says. "And my whole cabin loathes me already. They already had a bile up for me."

"Loath? Bile? What?!" Percy asks.

Annabeth shoos him off.

1 Week Later

Annabeth sits down at her mothers table after shaving down half of her food.

Percy, Nico and Bianca are giggling at the Hermes table.

You can see a faint light glowing over Luke's head.

Chiron looks over at him,"all hail Luke Callestan, son of Hermes." He bows and so do all the campers. Even Percy, Annabeth, Bianca and Nico. Can you believe it?

The guy beside Luke slaps him on the back. "You're one of us!"

Luke flashes a grin. He's missing a tooth and you can see the adult one growing in if you look really closely.

Percy sighs,"Annabeth was claimed like 500 days ago! Now Luke is too. Why aren't we?"

Bianca shrugs.

"Tonight's capture the flag!" Chiron announces. "Athena, Ares, now that dinner is over, chose."

Riley stands up,"Hephaestus. We could use your maintenance."

Eventually it ends up with:

Athena: Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite

Ares: Hermes, Demeter

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Artemis and Dionysus didn't have anyone in their cabin.

Percy looks at the girl that showed him the "sacrifice to the gods" stuff in his cabin.

"Why can't Dionysus have children?" He asks.

"He can, he just chooses not to." She replies.

A guy beside her laughs,"I heard he can't get nobody!"

All the kids on that guys bench erupts in laughter. The people on Percy's bench nervously look upwards.

"Excuse me?"

They all hush and turn around. The guy that said the joke curses in greek and looks at Dionysus.

"Sup Mr.D?" He asks.

"We're starting," he growls.

The Hermes cabin all begin to rush towards the place where Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca and Luke had started taking sword lessons a few days ago.

They go through layers of armor and trying on things.

Annabeth walks over to Percy, Nico and Bianca.

"Hey guys," she says. She's standing there sort of awkwardly like she really needed to go to the bathroom, but couldn't.

"You okay?" Bianca asks.

Annabeth puts a nail in her mouth and begins to chew it off. She looks paler than usual and her eyes seem weirder and more alert. "Nervous. We're not on the same team and I don't think this'll end well for me."

She nods her head towards the big kids fighting over swords. There was a variety if metals from gold to bronze. Some were about eight feet long, to five inches.

"I'm so alone," she whines. "We're against Ares, but I'm technically against my cabin too. They seem a lot madder about what happened a week ago."

All the campers were looking over at the four of them with weird looks. They didn't seem very willing to fight.

"How are we supposed to fight a bunch of three year olds?!" A big guy from the Ares team yells.

Annabeth quickly understood. They weren't the quickest, a fighter and most defiantly not the biggest.

Thu were half the size, maybe even one third of the kids they were going up against.

They weren't expected to fight, but people felt like they were untouchable. Out of bounds. Off limits. But they were still vulnerable.

If such young children get hurt in a game like this, people will probably hate that person for hurting a mere child.

Athena has already expressed a liking towards Annabeth. The other three claimed to each be a child of one of the Big Three. They were powerful.

And some would stop at nothing to protect they're child. Some even had trusted the sea god with their life. The sea god.

Imagine what would if happened if Poseidon was in charge in Thalia and she had died like that. Poseidon did seem to disappear during Zeus's temper tantrum.

Jerry walks up to Annabeth with a load of gear balanced in his cradled arms.

He dumps it on the ground before them and begins to shuffle through it. He takes a helmet with a bunch of red stuff sticking out of it and sticks it on Annabeth's head.

"Lucky for you, they had tiny helmets, " he says.

He also gives the other three each a helmet identical to Annabeth's, but with blue stuff on top instead.

He holds up some molded sheets of metal. "Okay, this'll be a lot harder. Most of the armor would be too big for you if you were twelve. So you'll just barely be able to walk around in this stuff. But it's the smallest we got. Or maybe just the smallest I could find," he shrugs.

He puts a large piece over the front of Annabeth. It slouches down to her toes.

Jerry frowns. "You can't play without armor, but I don't know if its against camp rules or-"

"Here," a voice says.

Jerry turns around and meets the persons eyes,"thanks Chiron."

The horse nods and trots away to two Hermes kids fighting over a helmet.

Jerry slides the suit off Annabeth and grabs the new metal. It was shiny like it had a shower without becoming rusted.

They were most likely new, because Jerry had never seen such small suits.

He sees Dionysus casually walking around. "Uh, Mr.D!"

Mr.D groans and begins to lead his feet words the five of them.

"Whaaaaaaaaat..." He whines.

"Where did Chiron get these?" He asks thrusting them forward.

Mr.D stares at him with an 'are you serious?' look.

Jerry nods. Mr.D heaves a loud sigh.

'You are serious.'

He sits down on the floor next to them.

"Around the time I started coming to this camp-"

"You had to come here?" Annabeth asks.

"No, no-" Dionysus says.

"When your daddy Soos made you?" Bianca asks.

"Yes and his name is-"

"Zeus!" Percy says.

"Yes so around that time-"

"Which was when Zeus made you come here, yes, go on," Jerry smiles. He knew he was making their camp director annoyed.

Mr.D scowls. His eyes seem to have fire in them and the smell of sour grapes fills their noses. "Do you want to hear the story OR NOT?!"

Their silence crisps the air.

"Good. So, as I was saying, it was several years ago. Long before that stupid oath that can't even stay put for a few years was issued."

Annabeth opens her mouth to inform him that that was a cuss word, but one look from Mr.D burnt the thought of even looking at him.

"Back then young children used to come to this camp all the time. Not quite as young as you four, but still quite young. Infact, Nico is the youngest demigod to ever set foot in this camp.

"Anyways, the suits were never used. When I said young children, I meant like eight and nine. Not babies. Those suits went into the attic and stayed there."

Jerry just nods.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Annabeth walks around their flag with Susan and Jerry. They claimed they didn't want 'poor little Annie to get hurt.' They underestimated her. And they dare called her Annie!

As soon as Susan and Jerry had their backs turned, she dragged herself into the woods as quietly as she could with 50 pounds of armor on.

Percy sat on the edge of the river with his feet dangling in. He's never been completely underwater before.

Sea god? Annabeths words echoed through his head. He didn't bother playing the game. Sort of prejudice towards them, but what was he to do. He'd love to prove them wrong but he could hear the clanking of metal on metal and battle cries. He didn't want to get mixed up in that.

He sighs. Nico and Bianca are by his side. Bianca's legs are criss-cross applesauced and Nico's head is resting in her lap.

"Do you think we should help?" Bianca asks.

"What help are we?" Percy asks boredly as he leans down into the green grass.

He begins to whip his feet up and down in the water soaking Bianca and Nico.

He sits up and laughs at their expressions.

Bianca puts her hands in the water and throws a handful of water at Percy.

She laughs but is cut off when a wave of water overtakes her.

"How?..." Bianca asks startled.

Percy shrugs. "Sea god?"

Bianca laughs as she suddenly pushes Percy into the cold lake.

Her and Nico are lost in laughter when all of a sudden they both

end up in the water.

Bianca screams underwater and quickly grabs for her brother. Neither one of them no how to swim.

Percy, seeing their discomfort, grabs them and pulls them up to the surface.

"Per-cy!" Bianca yells. Nico bursts out laughing.

Soon all three of them are laughing.

Once their laughing subsides Bianca stares at Percy.

"How is it that your dry?" She questions.

Percy shrugs,"sea god?"

"Well I'll make you wet," Bianca decides.

"How?"

Bianca pushes him back into the lake. Percy quickly swims back up. Wet.

Bianca smiles satisfied,"good."

Percy pulled himself out if the water. "The only reason I'm wet was so I wouldn't have to go in again."

Bianca smiles,"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! I just couldn't stay away from this story. It took a lot to get back to writing it, mostly because I'm lazy, but I saw the reviews and immediately got back to it. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. I'm a little rusty. Enjoy! :D**

Annabeth trudges through the forest. Two Ares kids came running past her. Annabeth looked up at them expectantly. They were the two kids that were complaining about fighting earlier.

"Well?" She demands. "Get on with it!"

They scramble away quickly. Annabeth's laughs echo throughout the forest as she heads to the lake. That's where her friends would be. She looks through the opening of pair of trees. Bianca and Nico are sitting by the lake, soaking wet laughing. That's when Percy emerges from the water and pulls them in. They come out a few seconds later and Bianca's face is murderous. "Per-cy!"

Nico's laughing and Annabeth guesses laughing is contagious, because soon they're all laughing. Even Annabeth.

Bianca studies Percy. How is it that you're dry?"

Percy shrugs, "sea god?"

"Well I'll make you wet."

"How?" And with that Percy lands in the water and quickly comes back up, soaked.

Bianca nods, "good."

Percy pulls himself up, "the only reason I'm not wet is so that I wouldn't have to go back in."

Bianca laughs, "thanks."

Finally Annabeth walks out. Her friends aren't wearing their armor. Bianca was wearing a blue shirt with noodle straps and black capris. Nico was wearing a black tshirt and white shorts, and Percy was wearing a grey tshirt and black shorts.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth says as she steps out of the forest.

"Hi Annabeth," they all reply. Annabeth pulls her armor off so she's just wearing a yellow noodle strap shirt and white capris. She sits down beside Bianca and stares at the water. Bianca looks over at Percy and mouths one word. Wet. Percy gives the tiniest nod and without a second thought he gets up and helps Bianca push her into the water.

Annabeth swims back up undazed. "I live in California. I'm used to my dad pushing me into the water."

"Your dad?" Nico asks.

"Nico!" Bianca and Percy yell. Annabeth frowns. "I lied," she blurts out.

Percy stares at her. "About what?"

"My mom...didn't actually tell me to run away like I said."

Percy's heart drops. "Then why'd you tell my daddy she did?"

Annabeth looks down at the water. "I...I don't know. I was at home with my daddy's friend and she was watching me. And then daddy came home with, with a girl. He asked me if I liked her and I said no. He said that they were gonna get married. He said that...that she'd be my new mommy. I don't want a new mommy." Annabeth's knees are at her chest and her arms are hugging her legs. Her head is resting inbeetween her knees as she watches the others reactions. Bianca has this miserable look plastered on her face and it made Annabeth sad to see her like that.

Bianca looks at her reflection in the river. She saw a very sad face that she didn't like. She makes a face as she touches the cold water, right where her forehead was. That made ripples so she took her hand out. "I don't want a new mommy either," she whispers, wiping her hand on her leg.

Percy's lip quivers. "Me either."

Nico zips up his sweater. "Me either," he adds.

Bianca lets Nico lean into her left side. "What happens next?" She asks.

"I ran away," Annabeth says. "All by myself. I quickly ran out of money and was attacked by my first monster. It ripped off the left side of my hair. Then my mother came and she said she'd send a man and her son to fetch me. But a few days later I met Luke and Thalia. They told me they were monster hunters and that they'd help me. I almost went with them but then I remembered that my mom was sending someone for me. I waited for days and days and I thought they'd never come. I almost forgot that she had even come to me. I thought it was maybe just a dream until Percy and his dad showed up."

Percy smiles, "and then I saved the day."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Percy, you we're a complete weirdo. You licked your hand and put it through your hair and told me that line from...what's that show?"

"The Simpsons?"

"Yes and you called me babe-"

"That was all Aphrodite! I'm not that weird," Percy defends.

"Whatever."

Bianca thinks back to when she first met Percy. She was scared and could barely speak. Thinking of it made her face beet red.

"You said it was stupid," Percy mentions.

"Said what was stupid? That's a cuss word. I only use it when I'm really mad," Annabeth states.

"You said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' was stupid!" Percy yells, pushing Annabeth back.

"Don't push me!" Annabeth screams as she pushes Percy.

"Don't push me!" Percy demands pushing Annabeth to the ground.

Annabeth gets up and tackles Percy. "I said don't push me!" She growls.

Percy rolls around so she's on the ground. He stands up slowly and stares at Annabeth. His eyes become dark and the river begins to swirl into a mini hurricane. He thrusts his hands forwards and the water responds. All of it goes straight for Annabeth. Bianca screams as she pulls Nico down with her as the waves fly over their heads.

Annabeth ducks too. The water misses her by an inch. She gets up slowly as she looks over at Percy. She has sadness written all over he face as she takes slow steps towards him. Her black converse slosh through puddles as she emerges him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she whispers. "I just felt like you hurt mine. I'm sorry." She stares hard at her wet shoes not looking into Percy's eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just lost my temper."

Annabeth's grey eyes slowly look up at Percy's green ones. Their eyes lock. A single tear is making its way down Annabeth's nose. It reached the tip and drips off onto Annabeth's lip where Annabeth uses the back of her hand to wipe it off.

Percy and Annabeth both step towards each other and hug. Annabeth's eyes shut and her lips upturned into a smile.

They both pull back and Annabeth glances at Bianca. She has a huge smile on her face as she runs over to Annabeth and hugs her. "I'm glad you guys made up."

"You know what I've realized?" Annabeth asks. "That I have no power."

Bianca shrugs, "I don't have a power."

"Lots of kids here don't have powers," Percy agrees. "Like the Ares kids-"

"Strength," Annabeth points out.

"Or Apollo kids," Bianca adds.

"Singing...and medicine."

"Hermes," Percy tries.

"Flying shoes."

"Aphrodite," Bianca suggests.

"Fashion."

"And what good is that?"

Annabeth sighs. "All I have is...brains." She sits down at the edge of the river. "I've always been smart...but can I be anything more?" Annabeth sits cross-legged and is tugging at the green grass and making a small pile.

Bianca sits down so that she's shoulder to shoulder with Annabeth. "You can be lots of things if you really tried," she whispers.

Annabeth stares down at her pile and continues to pull the grass.

"Like what?" Annabeth snaps. "And another thing, Bianca, you do have powers! Big 3 children all have powers, okay?"

Bianca's brown eyes sadden. "I. Don't. Have. Powers!" She screams, suddenly very angry. Behind her skeletons begin to rise from the ground like it was jello but Bianca doesn't notice. "I was just trying to help you! But apparently Miss. Know-it-all, doesn't want help!"

Annabeth's eyes were diverted behind Bianca though.

"What are you looking at?!" Bianca demands turning around.

Annabeth stands up. "Your powers."

Bianca's jaw drops. She did that? She could barely get her straw into her cup at McDonalds nonetheless _that_.

"I-I'm sorry. You can...go," Bianaca mutters. She swats her hands at them and the skeletons look slightly confused but go back into the earth. Bianca straightens out her shirt. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbles.

During this whole mess, Percy and Nico had just been sitting their, watching. Get inbeetween two girls fighting? No male would ever want to get involved in that.

Annabeth had been in two fights since she got there. She wasn't like that though. She was way too confident.

Percy finally speaks out, "uh, maybe we could have some fun?"

The two girls necks turn to face him. "Fun?" Annabeth asks doubtfully.

"Yeah!" Nico grins.

Percy's face lights up. "I have an idea!" Percy yells. "Everybody in the water!"

Bianca shoots him a look of confusion. "Why? I can't swim. Nico can't swim."

"Don't worry. I just wanna try the bubble thing."

"What bubble thing?"

Annabeth groans in realization. "His dad made water bubbles so that we could breathe underwater-"

"Cool!" Bianca yells. "And then we can explore and...stuff!"

"Exactly!" Percy agrees.

Annabeth's shocked. "No! He's never done it before. Think if all the things that could go wrong! The bubble could pop! We could drown! We might not be able to control it!"

Percy rolls his eyes. Annabeth was so tight sometimes. She needed to stop seeing the flaws of the plan and try to see the positives. "Annabeth...your a killjoy," he states. It was such a simple comment, but if you truly explored it, it could mean so much more.

Saying Annabeth's jaw dropped would be an understatement. Saying it dropped and dug its way to China would be just about right. "I can have fun!"

Percy summons one huge bubble for them all to sit in.***** The round bubble floated up to the top and boobbed there only about 1/4 out of the water. "I'll go first," Percy he smiles at Annabeth and slips into the bubble through the top. Next, Nico jumps into the bubble and waves to them. Bianca hesitates. "Together?" She asks, holding out a hand. Annabeth quickly agrees and clenches Bianca's hand.

"On the count of three," Annabeth breathes.

Bianca nods. "One."

"Two."

Before they can get to the last number, two arms reach out and pull them in.

Both girls glare daggers at Percy who shrugs in reply. "You took too long."

Bianca admires their surroundings. "This is so cool," she sighs. They were all sitting in a circle with their legs crossed, knee to knee. Bianca was sitting between Annabeth and Nico and Percy was across from her. Beside Nico was Percy and Bianca, beside Annabeth was Bianca and Percy and beside Percy was Annabeth and Nico.

How it pretty much looked:

Annabeth

B P

i e

a r

n c

c y

a

Nico

Annabeth shifted awkwardly. "So," she mumbled, "where to?"

"I can't see a thing!" Bianca yells.

Percy was confused. "I can see everything."

Nico squinted out into the distance. "Something over there is glowing," he says, pointing to his left. Everybody shifts so they can see out in the direction.

They could all see something glowing, faintly green. The glow got stronger and stronger as it approached them. But what was it?

That's when Annabeth yelled. "Wait a second! That's-"

***Okay, not exactly how the bubble thing works. You need pearls, you stomp on them and say where you want to go. Not sit in them and maneuver them. But for this story, thats how it is. Now onto other things.**

**What better way to start off this story again with a cliff-hanger? I've never really tried one of those before so I just had to try it! Hope you enjoyed, it's almost 12 a.m by the way. Oh and I just realized this story didn't end off with the word thanks. Sorry. But don't worry, future chapters will. And check out my new story, "Cupid's home, baby!" Their will be loads of Percabeth in that story within future chapters. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so one thing before we start. Ch9 is no longer an authors note. I updated it and it is now a chapter. But it didn't send an email notification, so if the last time you read Ch9 and it was an authors note, go reread it. Oh and** **I do NOT own PJO. Or the Discovery Channel. Okay enjoy.**

_Annabeth shifted awkwardly. "So," she mumbled, "where to?"  
"I can't see a thing!" Bianca yells.  
Percy was confused. "I can see everything."  
Nico squinted out into the distance. "Something over there is glowing," he says, pointing to his left. Everybody shifts so they can see out in the direction.  
They could all see something glowing, faintly green. The glow got stronger and stronger as it approached_ them. _But what was it?  
That's when Annabeth yelled. "Wait a second! That's-"_

Bianca squeals, "A MERMAID!"  
Nico covers his ears and shuts his eyes. He was closest to his sister and she was facing him...or more specifically his left ear.  
"Yeah..." Percy says rubbing his ears. "Because we wouldn't be able to hear it from any closer."  
"Yeah Bianca, you need to chill," Annabeth mutters.  
Percy snickers under his breath. Annabeth glares at him, "What?!" She demands.  
"'You need to chill'?" He begins to laugh harder. "Look whose talking."  
Annabeth crosses her arms over her chest and let's out a satisfying 'humph'. "Looks like Bianca's not the only one that needs to chill..." She mutters.  
Then they hear a scream. "BIANCA!" Annabeth screams. "Stop screaming!"  
Bianca looks offended. "Okay, first, you're the one screaming and second it wasn't me!"  
Annabeth looks over at a blushing Percy. "He scared me," he mutters.  
"Who?" Annabeth yells at the same time Bianca yells, (much more loudly) "HE?"  
The mermaid, or um, merman, had swam up to the bubble and staring at Percy. The merman stared at Percy with a mask of disbelief. Percy squirms uncomfortably. "He's staring at me," he whispers. The merman places his hands on the bubble and mutters some language that Percy believed he knew. He never spoke it or heard it but he felt like he _knew_ it. After the merman is done speaking those words he stares at the bubble. Slowly Bianca felt something happen to it. It felt more...concealed. Like anything that would dare touch it, wouldn't be able to get anywhere because they couldn't get through it. Apparently the merman wasn't afraid to touch it.  
He quickly goes to the other side of the bubble where Percy was sitting and begins to push them away. His green tale, that Bianca would assume is slimy, was fluttering like butterfly wings as they sped off in a random direction. It just got darker and darker, not that Bianca could see much before, but now it was so dark she couldn't see her hand on front of her face. Human eyes adjust to darkness, but Bianca's eyes weren't doing a thing to help her see. Nothing but the glow of the merman was occupying her eyes. Bianca felt like she might as well be closing her eyes because not being able to see anything, wasn't something she was used to.  
"What is he doing?!" A voice screeched. "He's gonna get us killed!" Bianca didn't know it, but Annabeth was flailing her arms around dramatically as she said this.  
"Annabeth, that was you right?" Percy whispers.  
"Yes it was me! Seaweed Brain..."  
"What do you mean he's gonna kill us?" Bianca asked since nobody else was popping the question up, that started this conversation.  
"I was once watching the Discovery Chanel-"  
Someone in the group lets out a loud snort and Bianca can't help but laugh. "The Discovery Channel?" Percy giggles. "Is Treehouse too babyish for you?"  
"Yes, but not the point. Anyways I was watching the Discovery Channel and a scuba diver couldn't go all the way down. I asked my dad why and he said that the pressure is too much for a regular human like us-"  
Percy speaks out, "but we're not regular humans! We're demigods!"  
"That doesn't mean we're all children of Poseidon," Bianca points out.  
Percy puts this in to thought.  
"What I'm trying to say," Annabeth continues, "is that we're gonna pop if we go down too far."  
"Everyone but Percy, that is," Bianca mutters.  
Suddenly, they're all thrown to Bianca's side of the bubble. "Ow!" Bianca screams. "My arm! My arm!"  
Everyone piles off of Bianca. Percy picks up Bianca's arm, who flinches. He was the only one that could see. "Uh, let's see. Eww! The bone is popped out!"  
Annabeth rolls her eyes. "I can pop it back in," she explains. Then realizing something, she adds, "if only I could see!"  
Annabeth crawls back to her spot. "Wait! I can see!"  
"It's a miracle!" Percy yells.  
"Look!" Bianca yells pointing with her good hand (left) at a gleaming city. Bright lights hung around podiums and merpeople were swimming all over the place. Everybody looked so happy like it was the best day of their lives. But then everybody noticed the merman with a bunch of kids in a bubble, crashing the party.  
"Get Lord Poseidon!" A merman yells at nobody in particular. "We have intruders!"  
"It must be Atlantis!" Bianca yells, despite what everybody outside is saying about them.  
"No way!" Percy yells pressing his nose against the bubble.

Poseidon was just attending to some business, when several people and sea animals came to him. Poseidon sighs. Probably another fish caught in a stray net or a mermaid that can't find her pearls (which, believe it or not, has happened numerous of times).  
Poseidon takes a huge breath (of seawater?) before speaking slowly. "What havoc has happened to my domain now?" He asks.  
Everyone begins speaking at once and Poseidon tries his best to listen directly to one voice, but with so many of their mouths flapping, he couldn't tell who was saying what.  
He catches the words, "four mortals", "bubble" and "must be your son". That was enough for him to be flying out of his palace and towards the main part of his domain. He hoped that the words "must be your son", was referring to Triton. Of course, he was wrong.  
As soon as he got a glimpse of the people, he knew what was happening. Everybody surrounded him, but he swam through the sea of people. He finally reaches the bubble and the person behind it. It was "Gale." He always wondered off way up to shore. But Poseidon didn't know how Percy and his peers got here in this bubble.  
Poseidon sighs and demands Gale to follow him with the bubble. When he said that, he pointed his trident at him and motioned for him to follow with it. How would you like Poseidon to point a trident at you, for you to follow him? Gale nods and reluctantly follows Poseidon pushing the children along. People snickered as he walked past. His friend Ray muttered, "you are so screwed." As Gale swam past.  
Gale gulped and replied, "I know." Once they reached the palace, Poseidon stares at the bubble. Amphitrite swims over and places a hand on his shoulder. "Poseidon. What is this?" She asks softly gesturing to the children.  
"You may go, Gale," Poseidon mutters. Gale's eyes widen as he nods eagerly and swims out before he can change his mind.  
"Dad," Triton asks as he swims into the room. "What was that about?"  
Poseidon touches the bubble. "Water spell," he says. "Gale must've put a water spell on this bubble.  
"Mortals?!" Amphitrite exclaims.  
"Demigods," Poseidon corrects. "How did demigods get here?"  
Percy waves at Poseidon. "Dad!" He yells. But Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton can't hear them. And Poseidon wanted it to stay that way.  
"Er, could you two go for a moment?" Poseidon asks.  
"Why?" Triton asks.  
"I need to talk to these ch-"  
"Mortals? Sure, yeah, why not?" Triton says, but he doesn't leave.  
Amphitrite steps in though. "Come on, Triton. Your father's the only one of us the demigods might've heard of." Triton leaves reluctantly with his mother.  
Poseidon lets out a sigh of relief and snaps his fingers. Percy is immediately transported outside of the bubble and by Poseidon's side.  
"Percy, what the Hades are you doing here?"  
"Sorry dad," Percy shrugs. "We were in the river at camp and then we ended up here."  
Poseidon sighs. How was he supposed to take them back? And two children of Hades in his realm? Not the best idea.  
"Percy, Zeus just called a meeting and I have to go but I'll just get Triton to watch you guys."  
"Triton!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Come here!"  
"Okay..."  
Triton swims in a few seconds later and examines Percy. "That mortal can breath? And his head isn't like...exploding?"  
Poseidon sighed and admitted to Triton about how Percy was his son.  
Triton laughs, "wait till mom finds out." He says getting ready to swim away.  
Poseidon grabs his arm, "moms not gonna find out till I tell her. Right?"  
"Right."  
Poseidon nods and leaves for the meeting. Triton turns to Percy. "So, little brother..."  
Percy smiles. Triton would love to hate Percy. Did his dad feel the need to have another son? Was he not good enough? But Triton didn't have anything against Percy. But he could hold a grudge against his dad.  
"You and your friends wanna take a tour?"  
"Okay," Percy nods. "But Bianca and Nico can't swim. Annabeth can though. She lived in California."  
Triton smiles. Maybe Percy wasn't going to be so bad after all.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Poseidon appears in Olympus with a flash. He takes a seat and awaits for a few more gods to show up. Athena walks over to him.  
"Poseidon," she starts.  
Poseidon looks up at her. Athena pulls Poseidon away from the other gods. Her face is filled with worry. "I couldn't find Annabeth anywhere. Have you seen her?"  
Annabeth? They were missing? Poseidon knew where they were of course, but he didn't know they were MIA.  
"It's fine, I know where they are," Poseidon reassures.  
Athena raises an eyebrow. "You...wait what? Did you take them or something?" Athena demands.  
"No," Poseidon says, as if it were obvious. "I simply found them."  
"You 'found' them?" Athena asks, like it was a stupid statement.  
"Yeah. They were in the lake and then-"  
"Poseidon? Athena? Care to join us?" Zeus asks, glaring at them from his throne. Poseidon begins to walk away, but Athena grabs his arm. He looks back at her and her look clearly says, 'tell me later'. Poseidon nods and they depart. Zeus is staring at Poseidon as he sits down in his throne. Him and Athena not like, yelling at each other? Weird enough, but Athena gave him that look. Was that a pleading look? Or was it more like a demanding look? Whatever the look, it shouldn't have been shared between them. But Zeus had to go on with the meeting anyways.  
"Okay, this meeting has been called because we've had some complaints-"  
Apollo interrupts, "My complaint was about stupid meetings, like this one for example."  
Artemis rolls her eyes, "Apollo my complaint was about you, if you were wondering."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Flirting with my hunters? Coming up with those awful poems. Limericks, were they?"  
"They're haikus. And I feel one coming on!"  
A series of groans fill the room. "Thanks Artemis," Athena groans.  
"Trust me. I'm no happier than you are," she replies, crossing her arms.  
Apollo stands up, "ahem.  
Artemis brought up  
The lovely poems I recite  
That everybody loves!"  
"Last line: 6 syllables," Artemis points out.  
"What?" Apollo asks sitting down.  
"Your last line was six syllables. 'That everybody loves'?" She says counting on her fingers. She waves her hands at Apollo. "Six syllables."  
"Hmm," Apollo begins whispering to himself different choices.  
Zeus continues the meeting over Apollo's voice.  
Artemis leans over at Athena. "So what was that about?" She whispers.  
Athena glances at Zeus before looking over at Artemis. "What what was about?"  
"Athena, you're the goddess of wisdom, not a person with the brain of what Apollo and Hermes offspring would have."  
Athena smiles. "Okay, my daughter is missing," she admits.  
Artemis's face drops. "But, lots of your children have gone missing. Especially looking for 'you know'."  
Athena frowns. The Mark of Athena. "Don't remind me," she groans.  
"Still, what's so special about this child?"  
"I know her on more of a...personal level. She's only five and she's close to Poseidon. I was letting him know."  
Artemis's eyebrows raise. "She's close to Poseidon?"  
"Uh, yeah, he took her to camp. A personal favour he owed me," she whispers.  
"And now she's MIA?"  
"Uh, no, not anymore," Athena explains. "Poseidon says he found her but then when he was about to explain Zeus interrupted-"  
"Artemis? Athena?"  
They both snap their heads to Zeus.  
"Yes?" They asks, like everything was normal.  
Zeus studies his daughters carefully. They weren't usually like this. Athena was usually eyes and ears, not daring to miss a word. "Care to share your conversation with the rest of us?"  
"No," Athena replies. Zeus's eyes narrow.  
"I was asking her if she knew of the latest animal my hunters and I captured," Artemis says.  
"Which is..." Apollo asks.  
Artemis gives him a look before continuing. "A wild boar." It was true though. Her and her hunters did actually capture a wild boar. She didn't want to pile on anymore lies. One lie would lead to others and she didn't need that.  
"Mmhmm and you wouldn't mind showing us this boar?" Zeus asks.  
Artemis shrugs, because she planned ahead. They'll always ask to see it and then you would have to add more lies.  
"Sure," Artemis says. "I'll see if my hunters are within a twenty mile radius." She gets up. "Oh, but I'll need two people's help."  
Apollo jumps up, "I'll do it! Come on Arty!"  
Artemis glares at him. "Don't call me Arty! Athena...and," she looks around dramatically even though she already knew who she would choose. "Poseidon. Lets go." She turns without waiting to see if they would follow. Poseidon shrugs and follows Athena out. Artemis immediately pushes them into the elevator because she was pretty sure Zeus was getting smart ideas.  
"We need to talk," she says.  
"What about finding your hunters?" Poseidon asks.  
"Here," Artemis says, slapping a device into Poseidon's hand.  
"Uh, thanks?"

**Told you it would end in the word thanks. Enjoyed? Leave a review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had this done for hours, but I guess I was too lazy to update it. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Simple as that.**

Triton didn't know how he was supposed to give a tour when they couldn't hear him from outside the bubble. And it would be really awkward for him to be mingling with mortals that everybody thought were attackers. If there was an attack, Triton wouldn't have time for anything. Poseidon expected him to gather the troops and keep everything in order. But now there was Percy...no, Percy's a demigod. He has a mortal mother. Triton had two gods for parents. He was special like that.

Eventually they all got in the bubble (after Triton made it much bigger) and Triton willed the currents to move them. But once he got in, he turned to his human form. Mostly because he scared the other kids, but also because he wasn't used to being out of water. He was practically a fish that could breath in air. He wasn't use to it, but at least he could breathe.

What he did to the bubble, is sorta like that special glass. You can see out of it, but they can't see in it. But except of seeing a mirror, they saw an empty bubble.

Triton made the bubble go in and out of rooms in his home. They spied on his mom who was talking to some guy about an ancient sea animal that she hasn't seen in millennia. Apparently, several of them have come back and she was just learning of this.

They passed the courtyard and the arena. Bianca constantly asked him about mermaid stuff that triton didn't know about because he wasn't a girl. She asked him why he had two tails and asked if it was some sort of disease or disorder. He didn't know how to answer that one. And to set the record straight, it wasn't a disease or disorder.

Annabeth kept on pointing things out that had nothing to do with anything, like structural stress and scuba diving. He learned that she was a daughter of Athena a.k.a., a know-it-all. She asked how they got electricity down here and Triton didn't know how to answer these questions, because half of the time, he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Annabeth," he said. "You are one confusing little girl."

Bianca nodded. "You are pretty confusing."

"I think I'm just too smart for you guys," Annaneth smirks.

"I think your main language is Nerd Gibberish," Percy comments.

"It is not!" Annabeth yells. "You just have too much seaweed in your brain to understand me."

"Orrrrrrr, you're too much of a Wise Girl for Einstein to understand you."

Annabeth sniffs and Percy sees tears in her eyes.

He was about to open his big mouth and apologize but Annabeth speaks first.

"You figured out who Einstein was and you think I'm smarter than him? I'm touched," she says wiping away tears.

"Tears of...happiness?" Bianca asks.

"What other kind is there?" Annabeth asks.

"Uh, tears of sadness?"

"No, I meant-"

"Just go with it," Triton interrupts.

Poseidon stares at the device in his hand then back at Artemis. "What do you mean 'we need to talk'?"

"I'm not stupid," Artemis says, crossing her arms.

"Okay, now we know," Poseidon replies.

Athena punches him in the arm. Hard.

Poseidon brushes it off. "Thank you," Artemis says. "But back to business."

Poseidon sighs, "finally. How do I use this to find your hunters?" He asks gesturing to the device.

Artemis stares at him, "you're not serious...are you?"

The doors to the elevator open and Athena grabs the device and throws it out the door.

"What is going on between you two?" Artemis demands, slamming her fist on a random button. They feel the elevator go up.

Poseidon glances at Athena then back at Artemis, "have you ever noticed how weird Zeus is?" He asks. "One second, it's clear blue sky's, the next it's thunderstorms. I'm much more civilized than that. I only give California so many earthquakes because the humans think there's a pattern and I can't just stop or else they'll get suspicious."

Artemis shakes her head, "Poseidon."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Poseidon scoffs, "we'll then. Extra earthquakes for your hunters then."

Artemis sighs, "Athena? If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll tell everybody what you did."

Athena's eyes widen. "You don't mean...?"

Artemis nods.

"Wait, what'd she do?" Poseidon asks.

Artemis glances at Athena then begins to speak to Poseidon. "A few millennia ago, all of the gods were invited to one of Dionysus's parties."

Poseidon nods, "yeah, I remember."

"He snuck some booze into Athena's drink."

Poseidon nods, "yes, and?"

"Wait till you hear this next part. He got Hecate, the goddess of magic, to-"

"Enough!" Athena yells. "I'll tell you, Artemis."

Artemis nods and Poseidon groans. "Will you finish the story later?"

"Yes," Artemis agrees while Athena shouts "No!"

Athena glares at Poseidon while Artemis mouths behind her, 'I'll tell you later.'

"Poseidon broke the oath," Athena blurts.

Artemis shrugs. "Figures."

Poseidon raises his eyebrow. "A shrug? That's it? You have no idea how hard it is to hide Percy. If, no when Zeus finds out, I know I won't get a simple shrug."

"Hey, Zeus broke it first. He's the worst, can't stay away from mortals for a few millennia before he has to go and stick his-"

"Details! Details!" Poseidon screams, running out of the elevators open doors onto a random mortal floor.

Athena and Artemis walk out after him and both grab him by the arms.

"Would you shut up?" Athena yells pushing him back into the elevator. Athena clicks the close doors button and sits down on the elevator floor. Artemis and Poseidon follow suit and sit down as well, after he clicks the lobby button.

"Okay, Poseidon found his son, Percy, wandering through an alley in New York," Athena says. "I found Poseidon and confronted him. And then I told him I wouldn't tell if he took Annabeth to camp with Percy. Simple."

"And then Hades caught me too," Poseidon continues. "I had to take his two kids, Bianca and Nico to camp."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "look who broke the oath too."

"He didn't break the oath," Poseidon admits, "he hid them in the lotus casino after Zeus killed their mother. That was just before we made the oath. I mean, Hades children were born before the oath was created but Zeus killed their mother after."

Artemis cocks her had to the side, "they saw their mother die?" She asks.

Poseidon nods. "Anyways, the only gods who know are me, Athena, Aphrodite...I think and now you."

"And Hephaestus," Athena adds.

"When-" Poseidon begins, but is cut off by Athena.

"And Dionysus."

"That's 6 gods," Artemis notes.

"Half?!" Poseidon yells standing up. "It was supposed to be us two and maybe another trustworthy god."

"Like me?" Artemis asks, as the elevator doors open at the lobby again.

Poseidon looks at her, "sure," he replies clicking a random button.

Artemis scoffs.

"I think we need to call a meeting," Athena suggests. "No Ares, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes or Zeus. But Hades has to come too."

"Why do we need a meeting?" Poseidon asks.

"To make sure everybody has a reason not to tell."

Poseidon shrugs, "if you say so."

"You have to admit, it's a legitimate idea," Athena states.

"Over dramatic ego much?" Poseidon asks.

"No, just the results of being right."

The doors open again and Poseidon quickly presses the lobby button.

They all sit in silence for a few seconds before Poseidon looks up at the numbers above the door.

"Wait, why are we going up?"

Athena's eyes dart to the numbers. She and Artemis were leaning against the doors of the elevator. Just then, the elevator doors open and they both fall out.

Poseidon stares up at the figure at the door.

"Uh..." He stands up and quickly helps up Artemis and Athena.

They both turn around and stare at the figure at the open doors.

Poseidon pulls them back in and presses the close doors button before he can get in.

Artemis lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

**Sorry, it's not very long. But don't worry, I already have some of the next chapter done. Anyways, can anybody guess who the figure at the door was? Did you catch that I said before ****_he_**** could get in. Hmmmm?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, sorry this is way overdue. And I just wanted to point out that I changed my username. I forgot to mention that last chapter, but it is now FanFicManic. It was supposed to be FanFicManiac but I guess I didn't check it before. I might change that later but for now I'm FanFicManic. Okay, here is chapter 12.**

Athena turns to Poseidon, "somehow I come to the conclusion that this is somehow your doing."

Poseidon's mouth drops. "My doing? Wha-how can you even say that. You were leaning on the door, you fell out. All I did was pull you back in!"

Artemis nods, "you've got to admit it Athena, no matter how much of a...male Poseidon is, he didn't do anything. "

Athena points at Poseidon. "It's just something about him that makes me think-" but Athena stops abruptly. The doors of the elevator open again and a mortal walks in. Good thing it wasn't the person they fell on before. That would be really awkward. The three gods shuffle to the back of the elevator and Athena huffs.

"What time is it?" She asks through clenched teeth.

Poseidon shrugs, Artemis was about to answer but since he didn't have a watch she could only tell by the sun.

"It's 4:45," the woman says looking away from her watch.

"Rush hour..." Athena mutters.

"What?" Artemis asks.

"Rush hour...when work ends and everyone's on their way home."

"So..."

"So we're gonna be in this elevator for a long time," Athena finishes the conversation like that.

The woman in a pantsuit, walks up to the elevator and clicks the emergency stop button.

Poseidon looks at the woman. "Why'd you stop the elevator?" He asks.

The woman smirks as she begins to peel away at her skin. She grows eight hairy legs and multiple eyes. She had turned into a spider.

Athena yelps and pulls out her dagger. "Arachne, what do you want?" She sneers.

The spiders legs skitter and her eyes narrow. "I've come back Athena," she hisses. "And I want revenge."

Athena's eyes narrow in return, "I gave you life. I can just as easily take it away. Leave now and maybe I'll spare it."

Arachne sneers in recognition. Those were the same words she said to her before she turned into...that. An eight-legged arachnid. She was a girl, now she was something that several girls feared.

On the inside, Athena was trembling with fear, but she couldn't show weakness. She created the spider, why should she be afraid of it? Okay, spiders freaked her out a lot more then she was letting on. Everyone of those despicable little creatures were her worst nightmare.

"I didn't ask you to stop me. I didn't want you to stop me!" Arachne yells.

Athena holds her knife out intimidatingly. "I didn't ask you if you wanted it. I couldn't watch you die like that. I turned you into a spider to save you."

Arachne's eyes soften for a second as if she was considering this, but then she sneers at Athena. "I didn't need saving!" Arachne snaps, jumping at Athena.

Athena slashes her knife through the middle of Arachne's head down to the tip of her abdomen. She disappears, leaving a thin layer of yellow dust on the elevator floor.

Artemis stands by Athena and says, "Arachne just showed us how manipulative a monster can be." Athena shrugs. "It was only one monster. But we shouldn't be in this elevator, we'll attract more."

Poseidon nods and clicks the lobby button and the elevator begins to go down. But Athena was right. They would be in that elevator for awhile.

The elevator continually stopped at floors and more and more mortals filed in. It would go up sometimes and then head back down. And to make it worse, the elevators were pretty big. Well, at least bigger than the average elevator you'd find in an average hotel. So there was tons of room. That meant tons of mortals.

"Just great..." Poseidon sighs. Then lightbulb! "Let's just flash out," he whispers.

"What?! No?!" Artemis whisper-yells.

"And why not?"

Athena rolls her eyes. "This elevator is packed with mortals and they're all staring at us. I mean, look at what we're wearing! They'll definitely notice if we're gone. Face it Poseidon, you're wrong. It's an unwise thing to do infront of twenty mortals." And as for their outfits, they were each wearing traditional Greek tunics.

Poseidon shrugs, "that's what the mist is for." And with that, he's gone. Athena glances at Artemis, nods then they both are gone.

Athena flashes into the lobby, frightening the guy behind the counter. He fumbles with his coffee before spilling it on his lap. "Sorry," Athena says. "Didn't mean to frighten you." She walks towards the area with the couches and sees Poseidon and Artemis there. "See, home free," Poseidon says.

"What about Zeus?" Athena asks.

Poseidon frowns and Artemis curses. "Uh..."

"We lie. Simple as that," Poseidon says, like that plan was foolproof. "Everybody, get your stories straight."

Artemis throws away the idea like its a mortal asking her on a date. "No! We just pretend it never happened. I'll tell him we couldn't track the hunters (which is technically the truth), and if he asks what took so long, we ran into a monster. That's the truth."

Poseidon shakes his head, "Artemis, I know you're against lying and well, men, but sometimes telling the truth could get you in a web of lies more than lying can."

"How so?"

"If its the truth with a sprinkle of lies, that's not too terrible. It's still telling the truth. But sometimes after telling the truth, you'll have to add a lie to avoid trouble. That's what I mean."

Artemis clenches and unclenches her fists, "that's so stupid-"

"That it makes sense," Athena mutters.

Artemis sighs and mutters, "lets just go."

They all flash into the throne room to find everybody still there.

"Find your hunters?" Zeus questions, as the trio sits down in their respectable thrones.

"No," Artemis answers.

"Oh, that's interesting. Because they're at Camp right now," Zeus says.

"That's nice," Artemis answers casually.

"Uh-huh," Zeus stands up. "Everybody may leave now EXCEPT for the following people. Poseidon, Athena and Artemis, you know why."

Mostly everybody leaves, except for Hephaestus who narrows his eyebrows in suspicion. He gives Athena a look and she nods before he flashes away. Athena turns back to see Zeus staring at her.

"What was that?" Zeus demands.

"Oh, you see, we ran into Arachne-"

"No, not that. You know the what that I'm talking about. That what," Zeus says pointing a finger at Hephaestus's throne.

"Oh, okay," Athena says, as if she was startled. "Heph and I are gonna talk later and I was just confirming it."

Zeus opens his mouth and closes it a few times that it reminded Poseidon of a dehydrated fish.

"Zeus," Poseidon sighs, "I've left something very special to me unattended at my palace, well attended if you consider Triton someone able to do so, and this talk is quite useless and I must go back and make sure it's still in one piece."

Zeus sighed and faced the truth. He was getting nowhere. His own daughters were sharing secrets with his older brother. Being Zeus, he should know all the secrets, not have people keep them from him. He lets the three of them go because he knew they weren't going to spill. And it...what do the mortals say? Oh yeah, and it sucks.

Poseidon, Athena and Artemis are about to go there separate ways when Artemis postpones it by pulling Poseidon aside and tells Athena to stand there and watch. Artemis gets up on her tippy-toes and whispers in Poseidon's ear. Poseidon's face morphs continuously and Athena knew exactly what they were talking about. Poseidon nods and grins as Artemis whispers in his ear. Then his jaw drops as he stares at Athena. Then he bursts out laughing...then he frowns. Artemis had gotten to _that_ part. But then he smiles and walks up to Athena.

"Blackmail," he whispers.

Athena is about to yell loudly at both of them, maybe even toss out some threats, when they both disappear.

Poseidon rushes back to the sea and immediately locates Triton. He was taking the demigods throughout his kingdom. That's good...right?

Poseidon summons Triton and he quickly appears.

"I'm going to take them back to camp," Poseidon tells him quickly.

Triton looked almost...sad. He nods and quietly swims away, changing back into his merman form as he leaves. Poseidon frowns. He'd talk to him later.

He goes into the bubble for a second and all the children yelp.

"Sorry," Poseidon mutters as he shifts all of his weight on the opposite side of the children. He tucked his knees to his chest but there was plenty of room. "I'm just going to take you back to camp, try and figure out what happened and leave."

Percy's looks up until his eyes lock with his dads. Green on green. Poseidon quickly tears the gaze apart. He couldn't look at Percy like that. It was heart wrenching. He stares at his feet.

"Dad?" A voice says. Poseidon slowly looks up and locks eyes with Percy again. "Why can't we stay?"

Poseidon feels like he's swallowing a marble. Why can't they stay? The possibilities are endless.

Poseidon swallows the imaginary marble and takes a breath. "Because Athena couldn't find Annabeth," Poseidon starts slowly. "Because Bianca and Nico are children of Hades in my realm. Because your mother will be worried."

Percy's face is dripping with emotion. "She's gone," he whispers to himself. "And she's not coming back."

Bianca stares at Percy. "She's not gone," she reassures.

"Yes, she is," Percy insists. "Smelly Gabe took her away and-"

"Percy!" Bianca yells. "She's not gone, she's not."

Percy's eyes narrow. "How would you know?"

Annabeth smirks, "Hades. Hades is their father. The underworld ruler. They probably know when someone is gone or not."

"Exactly!" Bianca beams. "You can feel it too, right Nico?"

Nico opens his mouth to say something but closes it. Then finally he says, "I think so. Maybe."

But there was still one unanswered question wavering in Percy's head. Actually, there were several, but only one regarding the conversation they were having. Percy looks up at his dad, "how'd you know?"

Poseidon stares out of the bubble at Triton laughing with another guy. "Because I care, Percy. That's why."

Poseidon takes them back quickly to Camp Half-Blood and walks with them to the big house to talk with Chiron. On the patio surrounding the large wooden house, Dionysus was sitting at a small wooden table with a book underneath a wobbly leg. Chiron was in wheelchair form, holding up his deck of cards. Beside them stood a young girl, probably twelve, with frizzy black hair and light blue eyes. Or no, her eyes were now brown. They continuously shimmered and changed-like Aphrodite's Poseidon realized.

Poseidon walks up to Dionysus who was wearing a purple leopard print T-shirt and blue pants. Chiron smiles at Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon, how can we help you?" He asks as he studied his cards.

The girl huffs. "Now you're telling me that this guy is real?" She turns to a satyr standing beside her that Poseidon hasn't had noticed before. He was wearing jeans, a red T-shirt and a black baseball cap. He sighs.

"Maddie, I know this is all new to you but maybe you just need some time to let this all sink in."

She overlooks Poseidon. "So...Poseidon-"

"Lord Poseidon," the satyr squeaks.

Maddie sighs. "Lord Poseidon, if you're a god, prove it," she says crossing her arms.

Poseidon shrugs and simply nods at the girl. The girl snorts, "what did that prove?"

A few seconds later you could see water coming from thin air, rushing towards her as it incased her in a whirlpool. She yelps as she rises into the sky. The water goes down and the girl lands on her butt.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you. Preferably alone with Dionysus. You know, the talk we had when Zeus was having a hissy fit," Poseidon says, ignoring the death looks the soaking wet girl was giving him.

Chiron nods and tells another camper to take Maddie and the satyr elsewhere.

Poseidon, Chiron and Dionysus gather in a room and talk in hushed tones.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Bianca sneak off over to the camp. One of the Apollo kids arrows whizzes past Percy's head as they pass archery. Percy motions for the others to follow, as he runs off behind the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth shrugs and she follows with Bianca and Nico.

Percy jumps behind the cabins until he gets to Hera's then he stops. He slowly slides against the side of the cabin and is about to open the front door and jump in when Annabeth grabs his arm.

"What're you doing?!" She whisper-yells.

"Having an adventure," he replies jumping into the cabin. Annabeth looks back at Bianca and Nico.

Nico is already jumping inside the cabin.

"Nico!" Bianca whispers following him inside.

Annabeth looks around. Nobody was looking at them. So she walks in the cabin and closes the door quietly behind her.

Percy was lounging on the bed while Bianca and Nico were looking at the pure white walls.

"What is this stuff?" Bianca asks as she feels the walls.

"Paint?" Annabeth asks but them she touches the wall too.

"Or not," she says rubbing her hands against the wall.

"It's marble," a voice says.

They jump at the voice and turn around. Annabeth looks at the wall then back at the person. "Um, thanks?"

**Okay, so who was that? Find out next chapter. And yes, Percy's mom is still around. Anybody got an idea of where she is or who showed up in Hera's cabin?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry, I've been itching to update but I got busy. I went to two birthday parties and two picnic things, so I've been very busy. This chapter is very long and so will the next few because they're taken straight from the actual books. Another reason why it took me so long to update. It took forever to write. But, I hope you enjoy. On a side note, I watched the Titanic recentally for the first time and it was so sad. I cried. And I never cry over movies. So a few days later, I grabbed my clarinet and learned the Titanic theme song My Heart Will Go On. Which is very difficult. That song was made for the Titanic movie, it wasn't just some song they heard on the radio. So, anyways, theres me trying to come up with an excuse for my absence. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**PFP= Possibly Future Percy**

**PFA= Possibly Future Annabeth**

**FP= Future Percy**

**FA= Future Annabeth**

**SP= Sleeping Percy**

**Disclaimer: I am not a boy. Im not even in my twenties, thirties, forties or whenever. Therefore, I'm not Rick Riordan. Enjoy! ;)**

Percy rolls off of the bed in surprise and lands on the wooden ground. "Ow..."  
Annabeth stares at the women. She was wearing a beautiful white Greek tunic and her brown hair flowed down her back.  
She smiled politely and sits down on the floor beside a dazed Percy. "Annabeth, Nico, Bianca? Come sit beside Percy and I," she says, patting the spot beside her. She waves her arm out in front of her and a picnic blanket, with a red and black checker design, appears underneath her and Percy, with a large woven picnic basket.  
Nico's about to move forward when Bianca puts her hand out. She asked the questions that Annabeth was too afraid to ask. "How do you know out names? Who are you?"  
"I'm the namesake of this cabin. I am Hera, goddess of Marriage and-"  
"Hera?" Annabeth makes a face. "I heard you married your brother. Blech!"  
"Eww!" Bianca sticks out her tongue. "That's like me marrying Nico!"  
Percy bursts out laughing. "That's gross! Marrying is gross but marrying your brother? That's just plain ol' nasty!"  
All of the children are making sour faces and then they all burst out laughing. Hera narrows her eyebrows.  
"Annabeth Chase!" She growls. Annabeth continues laughing. "ANNABETH CHASE!" Hera screams slamming her fist in the ground.  
Annabeth stops laughing momentarily and looks up at Hera.  
"Sorry Ms. Hera," she mumbles.  
"Mrs! I came hear to talk to you about something," Hera says. The three still standing sit down on the large picnic blanket.  
Annabeth exchanges a look with Percy. "About what?" Percy asks.  
"About the future," Hera says taking out the food and plates and setting the picnic basket aside.  
Percy inhales the smells. "Mashed potatoes! Chicken legs! Cookies! But I wish they were blue, just like mom...made them," Percy looks down at the cookie he had grabbed. Suddenly, it had turned blue. Percy gasps and looks up at Hera.  
"It wasn't hard," she shrugs. "Now start eating!"  
Bianca slowly reaches for a plate and grabs the corn on the cob. She looks at it unsure. Hera seemed nice, but they had made her pretty mad. Especially Annabeth. Bianca was pretty sure Annabeth had placed herself on Hera's bad side.  
Bianca picks off a piece of corn and squirts the juice out onto her plate. It didn't dissolve. That's a good sign. Finally, Bianca stuck it in her mouth and chewed it once.  
She actually smiled and motioned for Nico to go ahead and eat some too. Annabeth grabbed a plastic plate and slapped some potato salad on. After Bianca made sure it was okay to eat, she felt a little safer.  
"What about the future?" Percy mumbles, with his mouth full of turkey.  
"Manners," Hera says, holding a napkin in front of Percy's mouth. "Spit it out."  
Percy opens his mouth appalled. Then he shakes his head and closes his mouth.  
"Perseus Jackson, spit it out."  
Percy immediately spits out the chewed up pieces of turkey into the napkin. The napkin disappears along with the spit out turkey.  
"Perseus?" Bianca muses. Then she smiles goofily. "Perseus Jackson?"  
"Percy, you eat with your mouth closed and don't take more than you can eat," Hera scolds. "Now what were we talking about? Right, the future. Each of you will have a dream tonight. A dream of the future. They'll all be different. But connected in some way. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am!" Percy yells.  
Annabeth rolls her eyes and Bianca nods.  
"Goodbye. And I'll see you uh...1, 2, 3..." She counts on her fingers. Seven years from now. After Hera left, everything disappeared, much to Percy's dismay.  
"C'mon guys, were going to Soos's cabin," Percy says, leading the others out.  
"No-o!" Annabeth yells. "If you go in there I'm not coming!"  
Percy shrugs and jumps to the next cabin beside Hera's and walks in. Annabeth frowns as Bianca and Nico walk in too. She hesitates. But then decides to lean against the side of the cabin till they came out. A few minutes later, the trio walks out.  
"Well?" Annabeth stands up straight.  
Percy clutches his stomach. "I don't like it in there. It's like being in an airplane for me. I've never been on one, but my mom said I wouldn't like it and I wouldn't be very comfortable."  
Bianca groans as she leans against the side of the cabin. She spoke quietly as she leaned against the cabin. "It was weird, because none of us like it in there, because its not our daddy's cabin."  
Percy glances at the rest of the god's cabins. Percy walks straight to the Poseidon cabin and goes in like it was an everyday thing. Nico is quick to follow, with Bianca not too far behind. Nico followed Percy everywhere. He was like his role model. And Bianca followed Nico everywhere, because she was that overprotective big sister. And then Annabeth followed all of them, because she didn't want to be left behind.  
Annabeth breathes in the scent. "It smells like the ocean."  
Bianca wrinkles her noes. "It's better than Soos's but I feel sea sick."  
Percy lays on the bed and relaxes. His soft snores filled the room. Annabeth opens the door and looks out. It was late. Maybe 10:00?  
She walks back inside and Bianca and Nico are sleeping on the same bed on the bottom bunk. Annabeth climbs up to the top bunk above Percy and closes her eyes. Guess they were sleeping here tonight.

-

Percy saw three kids in a car and an older lady in the drivers seat. She had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Then there were two girls. One had short black hair with blue streaks in it. She had piercing blue eyes and freckles. The other girl had long blonde hair and grey eyes. Just like Annabeth. The future Annabeth maybe?  
Then the boy. He had black hair and green eyes. Maybe future him? Sleeping Percy was watching them as they drove. The sleet and snow blinded the view, but the lady kept on driving.  
She kept on talking about a little boy in the bathtub and how cute he was when he was three.  
The girl with black hair wiped the fog off of the window and peered outside. "Oh yeah, this'll be fun."  
'Wait, what'll be fun?' Sleeping Percy thought.  
Sleeping Percy glanced outside. There was a large, scary, black castle on a snowy cliff.  
The women's voice stole his gaze off of the window.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" The women asked.  
"No thanks, Mom," Possibly Future Percy said. So that women was his mom? So it couldn't have been Percy. "I don't know how long it'll take. We'll be okay."  
"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy." Sleeping Percy gasps.  
Possibly Future Percy, or PFP, was blushing.  
Sleeping Percy touches the women's face and stared at her. Then he backs away. There could be more than one Percy that looked exactly like him on the world.  
Then Possibly Future Annabeth, or PFA, spoke up.  
"It's okay, Ms. Jackson." PFA smiled reassuringly. Her blonde hair was tucked into a ski cap and her grey eyes matched the warmness of her smile.  
"We'll keep him out of trouble."  
The women relaxed.  
"All right, dears," she said. "Do you have everything you need?"  
"Yes, Ms. Jackson," The girl with blue eyes said. "Thanks for the ride."  
"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"  
'I thought we didn't use cellphones.'  
"Mom-" PFP tried.  
"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"  
"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys."  
The women looked like someone had stabbed her with an invisible knife and it didn't hurt too much, but it was like she would never expect that person to do that. And that person was PFP.  
PFP got out, followed by PFA and girl with the blue streaks.  
The car drove away and Sleeping Percy, or SP, directed his attention back to the kids.  
"Your mom is so cool, Percy," girl with the blue streaks said.  
"She's pretty okay," PFP admitted.  
"What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"  
The girls face darkens and PFP looked scared.  
"If that was any of your business, Percy-"  
"We'd better get inside," PFA interrupted. "Grover will be waiting."  
Girl with the streaks up looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."  
PFP stared at the dark towers of the castle. "Nothing good."  
The trio walked into the castle.  
"Woah," said PFP and SP's synchronized voices.  
The place was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff.  
PFP's hand flew to his pocket. SP didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed to relax knowing that thing was there. Girl with the streaks was rubbing her silver bracelet. They both looked nervous.  
PFA started to say, "I wonder where-"  
Then door slammed shut behind them.  
"Oo-kay," said PFP. "Guess we'll stay awhile."  
SP could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music.  
They stashed their overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. They hadn't gone very far when SP heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows towards them.  
They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed silly to SP. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.  
"Well?" The woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"  
"Um …" PFP murmured. "Ma'am, we're just-"  
"Ha!" the man snapped, which made them all jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!" This guy was...French maybe? And his eyes freaked Percy out. One brown, one blue.  
Then the girl with blue streaks, stepped forward and did something very weird.  
She snapped her fingers.  
The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just SP, but he felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room.  
It washed over all of them, making the banners rustle on the walls.  
"Oh, but we're not visitors sir," The girl with blue streaks said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."  
The male teacher narrowed his two-coloured eyes.  
'So her name was Thalia?'  
The man looked at the women beside him. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"  
SP burst out laughing. A teacher named Got Chalk? He had to be kidding.  
The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I…yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at them. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"  
Before they could answer, SP directed his attention to more footsteps, and Grover ran up, breathless. He remembered Grover...and now he remembered Thalia. The girl that was now a tree. "You made it! You-"  
He stopped when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"  
"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he hated Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."  
Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant…I'm so glad they made…the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!"  
Dr. Thorn glared at them. Mrs. Gottschalk said dreamily, "yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"  
They didn't wait to be told twice. They left with a lot of "Yes, Ma'am's" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, maybe because it was the right thing to do.  
Grover hustled them down the hall in the direction of the music. SP saw the teacher staring at PFP, but he walked closely to Thalia and asked in a low voice, "How did you do that finger-snap thing?"  
"You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?"  
They finally got to a door that said something. SP wasn't sure what.  
"That was close," Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here."  
PFA and Thalia both hugged Grover. PFP gave him a big high-five.  
"So what's the emergency?" PFP asked.  
Grover took a deep breath. "I found two."  
"Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed. "Here?"  
Grover nodded.  
"A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong."  
SP stood beside PFP and watched Grover.  
"We're running out of time, though. I need help."  
"Monsters?"  
"One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"  
Grover looked at Thalia desperately. "Right," she said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?"  
Grover nodded.  
"Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?"  
"Oh," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."  
'Oh...'  
"There they are." Grover nodded at a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."  
SP shrieked. Bianca and Nico. Now that wasn't 'possibly'. They looked exactly the same, except they were both much older. Bianca wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face.  
'Why would she do that?'  
They both had the same dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of  
cards.  
Bianca seemed to be scolding him about something. SP could imagine her saying. "Nico! Stop doing that!" But she kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong.  
SP glances at the others.  
PFA said, "Do they…I mean, have you told them?"  
Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."  
'Scent?' SP snuffed himself. Nothing unregular. 'Maybe the 'scent' was BO.'  
"So let's grab them and get out of here," PFP said.  
He started forward, but Thalia put her hand on his shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the Nici and Bianca. He nodded coldly in their direction. His blue eye seemed to glow.  
"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."  
"How?"  
"We're three powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."  
"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.  
Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"  
Grover looked hurt. "I did."  
"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"  
"Green who?"  
"Never mind. Let's dance."  
"But I can't dance!"  
"You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. "Come on, goat boy."  
Grover yelped as Thalia grabbed his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.  
PFA smiled.  
"What?" PFP asked.  
"Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back."  
PFA looked taller than PFP, which seemed weird. If it was Annabeth, she wore no jewelry except her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace, but now she wore little silver earrings shaped like owls—the symbol of her mother, Athena. She pulled off her ski cap, and her long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders. It made her look older, for some reason.  
"So…" PFP said. "Um, design any good buildings lately?"  
PFA's eyes lit up, the way they always did when she talked about architecture. "Oh my gods, Percy. At my new school, I get to take 3D design as an elective, and there's this cool computer program…"  
She went on to explain how she'd designed this huge monument that she wanted to build at Ground Zero in Manhattan. She talked about structural supports and facades and stuff, and SP tried to listen. But it was bor-ING!  
"Yeah, uh, cool," PFP said. "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?"  
Her face got dark. "Well, maybe, if I don't-"  
"Hey!" Thalia called to us. She was slow dancing with Grover, who was tripping all over himself, kicking Thalia in the shins, and looking like he wanted to die.  
"Dance, you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."  
PFP looked nervously at PFA, then at the groups of girls roaming the gym.  
"Well?" PFA said.  
"Um, who should I ask?"  
She punched him in the gut.  
"Me, Seaweed Brain!" 'Seaweed Brain?! That had to be Annabeth and him. He changed PFP and PFA to just FP and FA.  
"Oh. Oh, right."  
So they went onto the dance floor, and FP looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. He put one hand on FA's hip, and she clasped his other hand like she was about to judo throw him.  
"I'm not going to bite," she told him. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"  
He didn't answer.  
And he kept stepping on her toes.  
"What were you saying earlier?" he asked. "Are you having trouble at school or something?"  
She pursed her lips. "It's not that. It's my dad."  
"Uh-oh."  
'But-' but he's cut off by FP's voice.  
"I thought it was getting better with you two. Is it your stepmom again?"  
FA sighed. "He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took this stupid new job researching for a World War I book. In San Francisco." She said San Francisco in a disgusted way. SP wasn't sure why.  
"So he wants you to move out there with him?" FP asked.  
"To the other side of the country," she said miserably. "And half-bloods can't live in San Francisco. He should know that."  
"What? Why not?"  
FA rolled her eyes. Maybe she thought FP was kidding.  
"You know. It's right there."  
"Oh," FP said. SP had no idea what she was talking about, but apparently FP did.  
"So, you'll go back to living at camp or what?"  
"It's more serious than that, Percy. I…I probably should tell you something."  
Suddenly she froze. "They're gone."  
"What?"

SP followed her gaze. The bleachers. Bianca and Nico, gone. The door next to the bleachers was wide open. Dr. Thorn had disappeared.  
"We have to get Thalia and Grover!" FA looked around frantically. "Oh, where'd they dance off to? Come on!"  
She ran through the crowd. SP was about to follow but a mob of girls had gotten FP. He made his way through, but FA was gone.  
About fifty feet away, lying on the gym floor, was a floppy green cap just like the one Bianca di Angelo had been wearing. Near it were a few scattered trading cards. Then SP saw Dr. Thorn. He was hurrying out a door at the opposite end of the gym, steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs of their necks, like they were kittens.  
FA was gone, probably heading the other way, looking for Thalia and Grover.  
FP almost ran after her, and then he stopped.  
He took a pen out of his pocket and ran after Dr. Thorn.  
The door led into a dark hallway. SP heard sounds of scuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt.  
He uncapped the pen. A sword grew into his hands.  
He jogged down the corridor, but when he got to the other end, no one was there. He opened the door and SP and FP were back in the main entry hall. They completely turned around. They didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the other side of the room were the di Angelo kids. They stood frozen in horror, staring right at them.  
SP rushed straight forwards and joined them in the corner. Behind FP was Dr. Thorn. He looked like he wanted to kill FP.  
He advanced slowly, lowering the tip of his sword. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."  
They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear.  
"My name's Percy," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."  
Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched.  
Finally, FP whirled around and something went WHIIISH! Something got his shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked him backward and slammed him into the wall. SP flinched.  
FP slashed with his sword, but there was nothing to hit. A cold laugh echoed through the hall.  
"Yes, Perseus Jackson," Dr. Thorn said. His accent mangled the J in his last name. "I know who you are."  
He tried to free his shoulder. His coat and shirt were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike—a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long.  
A dark silhouette now moved toward them. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword.  
"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances."  
He tried to swing his sword again, but he was just out of reach.  
WHIIISH! A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was as if someone invisible was standing behind him, throwing knives.  
Next to FP, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face. Right were SP's forehead was. He yelps as he feels for a wound. Nothing.  
"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

SP didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast. FP closed his eyes.  
'What're you doing?!'  
"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"  
He opened his eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," he said, sounding miserable. "It burns."  
"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"  
Thorn herded them outside, and FP shuffled his feet forwards.  
Thorn marched them into the woods. They took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashionedlamplights. The wind blowing through my SP's clothes was so cold he felt like a Percysicle.  
"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."  
"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"  
"Silence, you insufferable girl!"  
'Don't talk to my cousin that way!'  
"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nico said. His voice quivered, and Percy nodded. Good job Nico.  
Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human.  
"Halt," Thorn said.  
The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, SP sensed the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. He could hear the waves churning and could smell the cold salty froth. But all he could see was mist and darkness.  
Dr. Thorn pushed them towards the edge. FP stumbled, and Bianca caught him.  
"Thanks," he murmured.  
"What is he?" She whispered. "How do we fight him?"  
"I…I'm working on it."  
"I'm scared," Nico mumbled.  
He was fiddling with something—a little metal toy soldier of some kind.  
"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"  
They turned.  
Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first SP thought it was a weapon, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."  
'Package? What package?'  
There was a garbled reply, and he realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode.  
FP glanced behind us, probably wondering how far the drop was.  
Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself."  
"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.  
"I'll explain later," I said.  
"You do have a plan, right?"  
"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading FP's thoughts. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"  
A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to FP it nicked his ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn—like a catapult, but more flexible.  
"Unfortunately," Thorn said. "You are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."  
"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."  
SP frowned. 'You've got me.'  
"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."  
"Luke," FP said. "You work for Luke."  
Dr. Thorn mouth twisted with distaste when he mentioned Luke. But Luke was a good guy. Right? "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."  
"The General?" FP asked. SP giggles. He had said it with a French accent. "I mean…who's the General?"  
Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."  
They turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then they heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.  
"Where are you taking us?" Nico said.  
"You should be honoured, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."  
"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and-"  
"Now now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well…there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."  
"The Great what?" FP asked.  
"The Stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"  
"Okay," Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts."  
"We have to jump off the cliff," FP told her quietly. "Into the sea."  
"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts too."  
That's when they all fell to the ground. A wave of missiles flew over their heads. Thalia and Grover fought Dr. Thorn.  
Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!"  
FP though Dr. Thorn was a goner. Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread.  
The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind them, but FP didn't dare look.  
Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time they could see how he did it. He had a tail—a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down.  
Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow.  
Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.  
Dr. Thorn roared and began to change.  
He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.  
"A manticore!" FA said, now visible. Her magical cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.  
"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded. "And what is that?"  
"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"  
SP, looked at him strangely. 'What?!'  
The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned towards us with a snarl.  
"Get down!" FA pushed the Bianca and Nico flat into the snow. At the last second, FP remembered his own shield. He hit his wristwatch, and metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Not a moment too soon. The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, was badly damaged. Would it even stop a second volley?  
SP heard a thwack and a yelp, and Grover landed next to him with a thud.  
"Yield!" the monster roared.  
"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, they thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the side that looked like laser-guided rockets. The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.  
"No!" FP ran out to help her. He parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. He raised his shield over them, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.  
Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."  
They were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. They had no chance.  
Then SP heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.  
The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind, and the chopping of the helicopter blades.  
"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be-"  
His sentence was cut short when something shot past FP like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.  
He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spines, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and cut them in two, but that couldn't be right. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy.  
The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. FP tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged his attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside.  
Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten.  
The oldest, about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.  
"The Hunters!" FA cried.  
Next to FP, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful."  
One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful, with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess.  
"Permission to kill, m'lady?"  
FP couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore.  
The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."  
"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger, maybe twelve or thirteen.  
Her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoë, permission granted."  
The monster growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"  
He lunged at Thalia and FP, knowing they were weak and dazed. "No!" FA yelled, and she charged at the monster.  
"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"  
But FA leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane.  
The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth held on for dear life.  
"Fire!" Zoë ordered.  
"No!" FP screamed.  
But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered back, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"  
There was a snap-snap-snap from the helicopter—the sound of gunfire.  
Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girl with the auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter.  
"Mortals," she announced, "Are not allowed to witness my hunt."  
She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into dust—no, not dust. The black metal dissolved into a flock of birds—ravens, which scattered into the night.  
The Hunters advanced on us.  
The one called Zoë stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste.  
"Zoë Nightshade," Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."  
Zoë scanned the rest of them. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, m'lady."  
"Yes," the younger girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."  
"Annabeth!" FP yelled. "You have to let us save her!"  
He sounded crazy when he yelled that.  
The auburn-haired girl turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."  
'Why does everybody know my name?'  
He tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.  
"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the auburn-haired girl said.  
"Let me go!" he demanded. "Who do you think you are?"  
Zoë stepped forward as if to smack him.  
"No," the other girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."  
The young girl looked up at FP, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."  
"Um…okay."  
Grover gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so…you're so…Wow!"  
"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"  
"Whoa," Bianca said. "Hold up. Time out."  
Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who…who are you people?"  
Artemis' expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you? Who are your parents?"  
Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis.  
"Our parents are dead," Bianca said.  
"There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"  
She faltered. She could tell from their faces that they didn't believe her.  
"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."  
"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old-fashioned, like she was reading from a really old book.  
"One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."  
"An Olympian…athlete?"  
"No," Zoë said. "One of the gods."  
"Cool!" said Nico.  
"No!" Bianca's voice wavered. "This is not cool!"  
Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"  
"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"  
'Huh? She knows there are gods. She would've been at camp for like ten years by then and she doesn't remember?'  
Then the world dissolved and Percy shot straight up in his bed.  
He did learn something from the future. He learned that sometime in the future, Bianca and Nico wouldn't know him, but the real problem is, he wouldn't know them either. But why?  
Then Annabeth got up too. She glanced down at Percy, and he looked up.  
Annabeth sighs and climbs down the ladder. "What was yours about?"  
"Bianca and Nico-"  
"Me?"  
Annabeth and Percy jump up at Bianca's voice.  
"Sorry," Bianca whispers.  
Percy moves over so Bianca can sit too. Bianca gratefully sits beside Percy and lays down too. "It was weird. Because...we didn't know them and they didn't know us. We were just meeting. At a school."  
Bianca frowns, "I'd never forget you guys."  
"Unless someone wanted us to forget each other," Annabeth sits up. "Think about it. We were old, right Percy?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"And we didn't know each other and we were with..."  
"Thalia and Grover."  
Annabeth frowns but continues, "so, who would want to take away our memory? Specifically which god?"  
"Hades!" Percy yells.  
"Exactly!" Annabeth exclaims.  
"What?! No!" Bianca yells. "My dad wouldn't do that. I met him. He hates Soos, tolerates Poseidon but he likes me! And N-Nico."  
Annabeth raises an eyebrow, "why'd you quiver? Why'd you hesitate?!" She demands.  
Bianca hesitates again. "Because he told me that he cares about us but...Nico wouldn't do the 'job' as good as me. But I'd be unable to. But why Hades, Percy?"  
"You answered your own question. Hates Soos, tolerates Poseidon. He hates Zeus..." Percy said it properly that last time, but Bianca didn't get it.  
Bianca cocks her head to the side.  
"He hates Zeus, that's why! He doesn't want you here. He thinks you're not welcome because he doesn't have a cabin. Remember? He'd send you and Nico away and take away your memory because he doesn't want you here."  
Percy sees a tear trickle down her cheek. Her hands fiddled together in her lap. "I don't want to forget." Bianca turns to them. "Promise me you'll remember when we meet. Promise me. I can't remember 'till you remember first, so please promise me you'll remember."  
Annabeth stutters, "I-I never say a promise I can't keep-"  
"I promise Bianca," Percy says wrapping her into a hug.  
Annabeth glances at them, "I...I promise. And I won't break this promise because its a promise and I never break a promise."  
Bianca nods and Annabeth joins the group hug.  
"Thanks you guys. Thanks..."  
Percy pulls back first, "what happened in your dream Annabeth?"  
Annabeth sighs, "we were on some boat..."

**Wow, that that was long! Sorry, it was kind of a drag and I didn't really go over it because that would've taken forever. I'm not going to make it that long again. It was just ****_too_**** long. (Thats what she said;))Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update, I'm just busy. And lazy. I kept on telling myself 'Ill update today' and then I don't. I also went to the library so now I have to read all these books. Plus the House of Hades in 8 days. Oh, by the way, thanks for all the reviews from last chapter ):. By the way, that was sarcasm, I didn't get one review. Not one. I forgive you but hopefully you'll review this one. Hopefully. There is a time-lapse in this too. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

"What happened in your dream Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighs, "we were on some boat...and Luke was old. I was old. You Bianca and Nico were old. I fell off a cliff."

"Like in my dream!"

"I guess...and on the boat Luke was mean! And he had a nasty scar! I don't understand a lot of it. Bianca? Your dream."

Bianca sighs, "I ran into a machine and turned it off. I was wandering through piles and piles of stuff till I just...dropped. Maybe if I had some water-"

"No!" Percy snapped. "We...Hera showed us the future so we can change it, right? We'll remember, Bianca. Annabeth doesn't have to fall. You don't have to d-die."

Annabeth frowns, "changing the future is a dangerous thing. I'm going to fall with that monster Percy. If I didn't, you would've died. And Thalia. I have to Percy. Just because something bad happens, doesn't mean it's for the worse."

Percy trembles, "I just don't want to see the people I care about die."

Nico gets off the bed and sits next to Bianca.

Annabeth jumps, "has he been awake this whole time?!"

Bianca shrugs and glances at Nico. "Have you?"

Nico smirks, "yes."

That was two years ago. Nico, along with Bianca, Annabeth and Percy have been together at camp now for two years. About a month after the Hera encounter, it was Percy's birthday. He was 6. Then Annabeth's, also 6. Then Bianca. Now she was two years older than Nico, being 5. He was still 3, till months later when he turned 4. Now Percy was 8, Annabeth was 8, Bianca was 7, and Nico was 5.

Percy picks up a helmet. He tosses it to Nico who barely catches it.

"Ready to spar?"

Nico gives him an unsure look. Percy had gotten really good over the past two years. He couldn't beat Luke yet, but he once got close. I mean, Nico was good too, his Stygian sword from his dad fit perfectly in his hand, but he was only five after all. He was quick. That was his best chance.

Percy laughs, "I'll go easy."

Nico smiles, "okay, fine." He lifts the helmet over his dark hair. Percy does the same.

Nico grips the hilt of his sword easily.

"Ready?" Percy asks, pulling out riptide. A gift from his father as well, a celestial bronze sword that reappeared in his pocket whenever it went astray.

Nico nods confidently.

"...go!"

Percy immediately thrusts out his sword and Nico quickly ducks. Nico goes for Percy's feet but Percy jumps up. They spar for about three minutes. Their swords clanged against each others. Their shields added a lot to their protection. Three minutes? That was a personal best for Nico. Nico smiles under his helmet, with a newfound confidence. Percy twists his blade under Nico's catching him off guard and the sword falls out of his hands. Percy points the sword at Nico's neck.

Nico backs up.

Percy takes off his helmet. "Wow Nico! You did...amazing."

Nico slides off his helmet. "Thanks."

Bianca runs up and tickles Nico from behind. Nico yelps and the others laugh.

Nico rolls his eyes. "Not funny Bianca."

"I thought it was funny," Annabeth supplies.

"Your turn," Nico says, and Bianca and Annabeth take their places while Nico and Percy go and sit.

Both Bianca and Annabeth perfected daggers and preferred them, so you never knew who was going to win.

About a year after they got to camp, Posiedon, Hades and Athena showed up all together. They took their demigod children aside and gave them gifts. Percy got a huge stuffed octopus with sunglasses, dreadlocks and a black red and white beanie. Percy had squeezed the toy tight. Athena looked at Posiedon pointedly when he gave him that and Poseidon had just shrugged. "I saw it at the carnival and thought it was cute." Percy had also received riptide, his sword and a watch that turned into a shield.

Nico had gotten his sword and a skull ring that he could twist and it would become a shield. Hades smiled at Nico and Poseidon had gasped saying that the Underworld ruler does not smile. Ever. Even Athena had seemed a little surprised.

Bianca had received mezzanotte, which meant midnight. She had immediately recognized the word, because her mother spoke Italian when she got angry or flustered. It was Stygian like Nico's, except that instead of a sword it was a dagger. Bianca also got a pair of leather, black, fingerless gloves that could turn into virtually anything. A tent, a hat, a blanket, a car. Although, it did have limits. Like, it couldn't become a sandwich.

And finally, Annabeth had received her celestial bronze dagger and a magical Yankees hat that made her invisible. Annabeth had examined the hat, then looked up at her mother. "When I disappear, do my clothes disappear with me? Because, in the Incredibles-"

"They do," Athena reassured. "Along with anything you're holding. Unless its a human."

Annabeth placed the hat over her honey blonde curly hair. She shimmered away then shimmered back. She was grinning wildly. "Cool!"

One of the Athena girls was watching. She had ran back and told the others. None of them were fond of her anymore. Even Susan and Jerry seemed to not want to speak to her.

Bianca and Annabeth pulled on their helmets. Bianca pulled out her dagger. Annabeth smirked, and pulled out her own.

Annabeth beat Bianca in skill, but Bianca had speed.

Percy stood up, "go!"

Annabeth slashed her dagger at Bianca's side and she caught it. Both of their blades flew to opposite sides of the room. The two girls glanced at each other before dashing for their daggers. Bianca slid on her legs towards her dagger. Once she reached it she ran back at Annabeth. Annabeth's dagger was stuck in the chair beside Percy's. She put her feet on the chair and pulled it out, tumbling back into the arena. She got up and her and Bianca resumed their fight. Bianca and Annabeth began to spar. Ten minutes. Annabeth had Bianca but Bianca was quick and got her dagger back. Twenty. That when a gust of water grabbed both of their blades and they came at Percy. Percy smirked as he twisted their blades in his hand. "You take too long."

Annabeth stormed up to Percy and grabbed her dagger.

"Manners," Percy smiled.

Annabeth gives Percy a sarcastic smile, "thanks."

Two years ago, Athena had her meeting with a few of the gods. They all showed up at Percy's mothers apartment. There was police tape up everywhere and outlines of bodies, but Poseidon had just sat down on one of the couches. "No worries, nobody's here."

Aphrodite crinkled her nose, "um, okay." She's sat down on a chair and so did the other gods. There was Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Hades.

"Okay," Athena stands up. "Dionysus, write this down. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon , Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Bianca Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo daughter and son of Hades."

Dionysus scribbles something lazily onto a piece of paper. "Got it."

Athena purses her lips, "I-" she glances at Dionysus. "Um," she shakes her head. "Dionysus read the paper." She demands.

Dionysus sighs, "Peter Johnson son of Poseidon, Annie Bell Lace daughter of Athena, Nici and Becca Di Angel daughters of Hades."

Aphrodite giggles. "Daughters of Hades?"

Hades stands, "Bah! Take my children off!" Hades demands. "They weren't even born this century, I won't get in trouble."

Athena nods, "Annabeth too."

Poseidon opens his mouth, "but-"

"You broke the oath," Artemis interrupts.

"Because Zeus didn't? News flash Artemis, he did. Years ago. Mine was recent."

Hephaestus smirks, "recent?"

Poseidon looks up, "uh..."

Aphrodite giggles, "recent? Why is that so funny?"

"It is not," Artemis looks confused. "Athena, your all about being wise, what makes that so funny?"

"Yeah, Athena, what makes that so funny?" Poseidon mimics.

"This...this isn't the point," Athena says.

Hades smiles, "you don't know?"

"I..."

"I'm telling you! I heard voices!" A high pitched voice yells.

"Come on then!"

Athena hears footsteps pass. All of the gods freeze.

The voices fade down the hallway.

Athena takes a breath.

Aphrodite looks around, "I think-"

The small wooden door opens. A young women, maybe in her twenties or thirties walks in with an empty Safeway bag. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

Every one froze again.

'No worries. She can't see us. The most will help. She's just a mortal,' Athena thought.

The women turns and is staring straight past Athena-at Poseidon.

Poseidon trembles, "Sally?"

The women walks forward slowly. Poseidon steps forward, "Sally?"

The women collapsed in his arms.

"Poseidon," she muttered in his shoulder.

Poseidon wraps his arms around her as she buries her head into his shoulder.

"Percy," she sobbed. "H-he..."

Poseidon whispers in her ear, "he's okay."

Sally looks up at Poseidon. "Where is he?"

"Camp," Poseidon replies.

They let go of each other. "Camp?" She frowns. "Why not in the sea, in his room living with you and...that women."

"Amphitrite?"

"Yes."

"You know I can't Sally..."

That was all Percy saw in his dream before he shimmered back to reality. Yeah, it was a dream. He saw his mom...Sally.

"Percy? You okay," Nico tugs his arm.

Percy sighs and puts on a smile, "of course."

A horn blows in the distance. "C'mon, Nico. Dinner."

A while ago, Percy, Bianca and Nico were all claimed. But there is no Hades cabin or table. So Bianca and Nico sat with Percy. And everyone at the Athena table was pissed at Annabeth so she was lonely. Sometimes Susan or Jerry would speak to her and whenever they did Annabeth would smile as if she were excited to talk. But like the others, they were jealous with envy. Finally, a new kid came. Her name was Juliette and she was twelve. She walked in after a satyr looking confused and lost. She had chocolate skin but her eyes stood out. They were grey. She got claimed a few days later and her and Annabeth became really close. She told Annabeth her dad was a scientist looking for the cure for cancer. He came up with an antidote that slows down the spreading, but no cure yet.

Percy, Bianca and Nico all sat down at the Poseidon table.

After they spared some food for the gods everyone began to talk loudly with their siblings. Percy picks at his blue potatoes.

Percy looks up. "You guys?"

"Yeah?" Bianca asks before taking a sip of her normal coloured orange juice.

"When you were a baby, do you remember seeing someone? And they had a powerful aura and they'd gaze at you like your a diamond?"

Bianca puts this into thought, "when I was three..."

Maria Di Angelo sat in the bed with Bianca. She was telling her the bedtime story for the night. "Then the wolf, Lupa-"

She's cut off by a loud cry. Bianca scowls and crosses her arms. "Nico..."

The women smiles sympathetically at Bianca, touching her leg. "I'll be right back." Her hand slides off of Bianca's leg.

Bianca lays down in her bed waiting for her mother to come back.

"Bianca?"

Bianca sits up and looks around. A man shimmers into the room. He walks forward and picks her up. Who did he think he was? He hugs her tight. Bianca didn't know why, but she hugged back. This man was powerful, but he was warm and welcoming.

"Be careful, my darling."

Percy nods at the story, "Interesting. when I was a baby..."

A man appears in Percy's small bedroom. The child was wailing loudly. "Percy! It's okay, I'm coming! Give me two seconds," a voice called from the next room over.

The man leans over the babies crib. The baby cries harder. The man reaches out his hand and touches the babies cheek softly. It's cries faded. He picked up the baby and cradled him. Once the baby was completely quiet he put him back in the crib. "Brace yourself, my son."

Nico takes a bite out of his sandwich. With his mouth full, he spoke,"When I was two..." Nico climbed up out of his crib. Smiling he ran to his sisters room.

Four year old Bianca was lying down on her bed admiring a picture. Bianca sat up, "Nico! Go back to your crib!"

Nico grumbles and walks away. His mother was taking a shower so he couldn't go to her. While he was walking back, he stumbled and tripped. Nico yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"What is it now?!" Bianca's voice yelled from the other room. Nico could hear footstep as if Bianca were about to come, but they stopped and Bianca never came.

A man walked towards Nico instead and he picked him up and took him to his room. Nico almost immediately calmed down.

The man puts him in his crib. "Watch out."

Percy puts down his cup revealing a milk mustache. "So it happened to all of us?"

Bianca shrugs, "I guess."

"I wonder if it happened to Annabeth too," Nico suggests, brushing cookie crumbs off of his cheek.

Percy shakes his head, "no, I don't think so. But I do think it happened to Thalia."

"Big Three thing?" Bianca questions, finishing off her juice.

Percy nods.

"Hi guys," a voice called.

The trio turned. "Hey Grover!" Percy smiled. The satyr sat down with them. He took out an empty aluminum can and took a bite.

Bianca looked slight amused, "your supposed to eat the inside."

Grover shrugged,"I'm vegetarian."

"If eating metal is vegetarian I don't think I'll ever go vegetarian," Nico says.

Bianca and Percy nod in agreement.

Grover laughs, "eating aluminium cans isn't the only thing vegetarians eat. The eat fruits and vegetables-everything but meat."

Percy looks confused, "my mom always told me a man loves his meat."

Grover points am aluminum can at him, "You sir, are wrong. One mans meat is another mans poison."

"Huh?" The three of them asked.

"Never mind, I'll see you later," Grover gets up, and trots away on his furry legs.

"Grover's weird," Bianca says, once Grover had disappeared.

Percy shrugs, "eh, I like him."

Bianca smiles, "I never said being weird was a bad thing. I like him too."

Nico nods, "me too."

Percy stands up. "I'm finished and I'm going back to the cabin. You coming?"

Nico stands up, "yup."

Bianca yawns, "me too."

They race back to the cabin and Percy crashes onto the bed. Bianca goes off into the corner and comes back with a box. "Scrabble?"

"Nico barely knows how to spell," Percy says, pointing at a blushing Nico.

"I can spell," Nico insists. "Let's play."

Percy smirks and rolls lazily off of the bed. Bianca lays out the board and digs her hand into the small black bag taking out seven letters.

She holds it out to Nico, "take seven." Nico nods and does as told. Then Percy takes his.

They set up their letters and Bianca puts down the first word, "barn."

Then Percy, "take."

Nico, "Tea."

And it went in like that for about half an hour. Bianca would calculate the points and give out more letters as needed. Didn't seem like very interesting demigod stuff, right? Right.

Until Nico heard snickering. Nico glanced at the others before dashing outside.

"What?!" He screamed.

A few seconds later Percy and Bianca leaped out of the cabin.

Percy's jaw drops and Bianca gasps and covers her mouth.

Percy stutters "Uh-I-Wha?"

Bianca glances at Percy. "Catch me," she says before dramatically falling.

Nico stifles a laugh. And Bianca giggles. "Thanks."

**Review please. **


End file.
